The Chief & the Pauper
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: Several months later since the attack by Drago and his Dark Bewilderbeast. Hiccup, now as the new chief, was having a difficulty on his chief duties and wanted to be free. One day, Hiccup meets someone who looks exactly like him! The duo switch their roles, but until new emeny comes and threats Berk.
1. Prologue: Born at the Same Moment

**Hi, everyone. This is my first time doing my own How to Train your Dragon story.**

 **You guys may have known GuardianDragon98, yes? Well, I admire her stories and her OC, Zenna Fiersome. You will find out my story soon enough once you read this prologue.**

 **Note: I only own my OCs, and I am borrowing GD98's OCs, okay? Don't think that I am stealing her OCs, seriously.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Born at the Same Moment**

 _2 decades ago…_

 _During the war between the Vikings and the Dragons in Berk, something amazing had occurred. At the very same moment, two identical baby boys were born! The first one was a baby boy named Hiccup, the son of Stoick the Vast and Valka, while the second one was a baby boy named Lani, the son of a poor couple. Sadly, the mother of Lani passed away during labor, leaving his father to raise him alone._

 _15 years later, Lani grew up and worked in Gobber's workshop. Though, his father fell ill and Lani was hoping to raise enough money to trade some medicine. Unfortunately, the illness worsened and shortly afterwards, Lani's father passed away, leaving poor Lani alone._

 _One day, a Dragon Raid occurred and Lani was badly injured. This incident caused him to lose his left lower leg. He then created a peg leg for himself to enable him to walk around. When Lani went to Thor's Beach, he met a female Sand Wraith, who he later named her as Sandstorm. He formed a bond and trained her. Sandstorm became Lani's only family and best friend._

 _One month later, Lani heard the news about the defeat of the Red Death, the creature that caused the Dragon Raid. He even heard about the heroes of Berk: Hiccup, Zenna, and their Night Furies, Toothless and Stryka. Though, Lani never met Hiccup or Zenna in person. He just heard of Hiccup as the son of Chief Stoick and Zenna as the sister of Hiccup through bond not blood. He was requested by Gobber to create a peg leg for Hiccup, who also lost his left lower leg._

 _Once Lani finished his creation, he went to Hiccup's house to insert the peg leg. When Lani first saw Hiccup, who was out cold for a couple of days, he was surprised that he and the son of Chief Stoick were so alike!_

 _Toothless and Sandstorm had the same reaction as him. Toothless quickly became friends with Lani and Sandstorm. Most of all, Toothless was extremely attracted to Lani since he looked so much like his rider. Lani began to wonder why he looked so similar to Hiccup._

 _Was it a blessing from the gods and goddesses?_

 _Or was it that they were born at the same moment?_

 _Several months later…_

 _Lani received a letter from Skerry Island, which was very far from Berk Island. The Chief of Skerry Island offered Lani to come over to his land and trained him into a fine warrior as it was requested by Lani's father, an old friend of the chief. Lani accepted it and departed Berk with Sandstorm by his side._

 _5 years later…_

 _Lani finally returned to Berk after spending his life at Skerry Island. He had become a fine warrior._

 _This story was about the Chief and the Pauper as the duo would finally meet in person._

* * *

 **Ta-da! How do you guys think?**

 **More chapters will come out soon! See ya!**


	2. The Meeting

**Hello, welcome back!**

 **Here's my new chapter of The Chief & the Pauper!**

 **I will take note about how I get this idea. Some of you may have watch Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. I have been watching that since childhood and it's very wonderful movie, filled with love, dancing and singing.**

 **Well, actually, I am not gonna make this story a musical one, it's kinda awkward and embarrassing.**

 **Anyways! Enjoy the story!**

 **Reminder Note: Once again, I'll remind you that I'm borrowing GuardianDragon98's OCs. I only own my OCs, okay?**

* * *

 **The Meeting**

It all started at Haddock House.

"Ugh! Oh, Thor… I am so tired!" The 20 year old, Chief Hiccup, exclaimed as he sat down a chair.

Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury and the new Alpha of all Dragons, came up to him and let out a soft growl in worry. "Oh, Toothless. It's been a long day…" Hiccup sighed as he was stressed out. "I've been working so hard as a chief and do all the chief duties…" It's all true.

Several months ago, Hiccup became the Chief of Berk since his father was killed by Drago Bludvist. Since then, Hiccup had been working hard as a chief and didn't have time to take a break.

Toothless looked at his rider concernedly. He knew that Hiccup didn't have time for a day out flight, so he just flew on his own, which made him feel a bit lonely without Hiccup.

"Sorry, bud… I wish I could avoid the chief duties and spend time with you." Hiccup said to his Night Fury.

Just then, Toothless' flappy ears perked up. Fast as a Night Fury he was, Toothless rushed out of the house!

"Hey! Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he followed after his best friend. "Toothless, where are you going?!" No matter how many times he called Toothless, the Night Fury just kept going and going until they reached the docks.

Toothless stopped at the edge of the docks and looked over the horizon of the sea. Hiccup finally caught up to him. "Toothless! Why did you… run off like that…?" He was panting, trying to catch his breath. Toothless ignored him as he continued to stare into the sea.

Once Hiccup was finally able to gather his breathe, he looked at the open sea on where Toothless was staring. Then, the Alpha let out a thrilling growl as a boat came in the view. Confused, Hiccup looked at Toothless. "You're waiting someone, bud?" he asked and Toothless nodded his head. As the boat reached the docks, a dragon jumped off the boat.

The dragon's skin was bright sandy brown. It had spikes on its head which resembled the Night Fury's nubs and ears on its head. It also had secondary wings. It also had a unique tail design which consisted of two arrow-like shapes pointing inwards. Besides that similar body and wing shape to the Night Fury, this dragon had more spines on its head and wings. The spines were thinner, longer and considerably sharper. It also had two large 'thumb' claws as wings. Its head was flatter and its ends were more pointed. Instead of having sails at the end of its tail, there were thicker spikes. Overall the dragon was covered in brown tones. Its spines were fading to an almost black shade, while its wings sported lighter spotting. Moreover, this dragon had a very straight spine.

Hiccup was awed to see a new dragon he had never seen before. Toothless went over to greet it. The sandy brown dragon let out a happy growl and gave the Alpha a friendly nuzzle. "Toothless? Is this dragon your friend?" Hiccup asked him until a voice that sounded like his voice, spoke.

"Yeah. He's a good friend of my Sand Wraith." Hiccup looked over to the boat. His green eyes widened when he saw the newcomer's face.

The newcomer wore a sandy brown leather vest-like armor on top of his long-sleeve, pale yellow tunic with gray arm brackets. He also wore a double-layered shoulder guards, a pair of black pants and a single dark brown Viking boot. He had a peg leg like Hiccup's that attached to his left lower leg, and looked identical when Hiccup used to wear it when he was young.

Surprisingly, this newcomer looked exactly like Hiccup! He had the same green eyes and skin tone, except the blonde hair instead of auburn hair.

Toothless started to jump around the newcomer after he climbed down the boat. "Hey bud! It's been a long time!" The Hiccup alike man chuckled as he gave Toothless a pat on the head.

Then, he looked over to Hiccup, who still had a surprised expression as he continued to stare at him.

"Uh…hi?" the Hiccup alike person muttered awkwardly.

Hiccup shook his head as he snapped out. "Oh, yeah! Uh, hi there!" he greeted back awkwardly, just like the newcomer. "So… Who are you?" Hiccup asked him.

"My name is Lani. Lani Flokidottir," he introduced himself to the Chief of Berk.

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **I'll be working on a new chapter soon enough.**

 **See ya guys later!**


	3. Similar Lives

**Hello, fans of HTTYD! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Sorry it took so long. I had been busy of school and preparing the upcoming exam and the Christmas party.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Similar Lives**

Hiccup and Lani were walking through the village plaza with Toothless and Sandstorm, Lani's female Sand Wraith, behind. The young chief of Berk started talking to Lani since they've met at the docks a few seconds ago.

"How come I never met someone who looks so much like me," Hiccup asked Lani.

Lani just shrugged and said, "I dunno. Maybe no one noticed that. Not even Gobber nor your dad."

"Wait. You knew my dad and Gobber?" Hiccup was surprised by that.

"Well, yeah. I actually worked with Gobber and I saw your dad several times," Lani explained, "and… I heard about your father's death. Who was killed by someone named Drago." He added.

Hiccup lowered his head in sadness. "I'm so sorry of the loss of your dad," Lani apologized.

"It's alright," he said, "It happened… I guess." Though, Drago used Toothless and Stryka to kill Stoick with their plasma blast.

They stayed silent for a moment until Lani broke it. "So, I heard you have become the Chief of Berk since your father's death."

"Oh, yeah. I have been working hard as a chief and I didn't have time to take a break!" Hiccup joked.

Lani chuckled, "Wow. That's harsh."

Hiccup looked at Sandstorm and asked, "Hey, Lani? Where did you find this Sand Wraith?"

"Oh, I found her at Thor's Beach. She was hidden underneath the sand, which matches her sand-like scale," Lani said.

"And you train her?"

"Yes. In secret."

"Wow! Me too, when I trained Toothless and Stryka in secret with Zenna!" Hiccup said.

"Zenna? Isn't she your sister?" Lani questioned.

"Uh, yeah. But she isn't really my sister. Just through bond," Hiccup explained.

"I see." Lani nodded.

"Ya know… You and I have similar lives. Like we both worked with Gobber and trained our dragons in secret," Hiccup remarked.

"Which is pretty much a coincidence," Lani added.

Hiccup and Lani both laughed. The young chief of Berk then noticed Lani's peg leg. "Hey, Lani. I have been wondering: what happen to your left leg?"

"Oh, I lost my leg five years ago during the raid," Lani said, looking down his peg leg.

"I see… I also lost my left leg during the battle with the Red Death. Though, Zenna and Stryka both lost their right eyes," Hiccup added.

"I see…" Lani muttered, "and it's very lucky that you four were able to survive from that Evil Queen of Dragons, the one who caused the Dragon Raid."

Toothless came up to Lani and nudged him. "What is it, bud?"

The Alpha let out a few growls as if he was telling Lani something. "Oh, you want me to do…this?" Lani scratched Toothless' left flapped ear and the Night Fury let out a purr. Hiccup stared at them in amazement.

"Hey, bud. You know Lani, right? Care to tell me about your relationship with him, along with Sandstorm?" Hiccup asked his best friend.

"Oh, I'll tell you about that." Lani said as he stopped scratching Toothless' ear. "You see, five years ago, I met Toothless at your house and I… kinda already met you. However, you were out cold for a couple of days. Sandstorm and I quickly became friends with Toothless. Your Night Fury got attracted to me because I looked so much like you, except our hair. And I was the one who created the peg leg for you."

Hiccup dropped his jaw. "You… you were the one created my peg leg?"

"That's right." Lani nodded and smirked.

"No wonder Toothless gets attracted to you, because you look so similar to me?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah, kinda." Lani shrugged. Then, he looked at Toothless' tail and noticed the fake left fin tail.

"Hey, what happened to his fin tail?" he asked and pointed at it.

"Oh, it's my fault. I was the one who shot him down and caused him to lose his left fin tail. He was unable to fly, so I created a new fin tail for him to get him fly again. Although, I am the only one to operate the fin tail when I ride on him." Hiccup explained.

"I see now," Lani said. Toothless nuzzled him and let out a purr. Hiccup looked at Toothless and then Lani, and an idea popped up in his mind.

"Hey, Lani? You wanna ride on Toothless?" His words made his Night Fury to jump with excitement. On the other hand, Lani had a surprise look on his face.

"A-Are you sure? I never rode a Night Fury before," Lani hesitated.

"It'll be fine. I can teach you how to ride a Night Fury," Hiccup assured him.

Lani looked at Toothless, who was giving him a pair of puppy eyes like he wanted Lani to ride with him. "Well…okay then," he finally agreed, much to the Alpha's delight.

"Heh, he looks so excited," Hiccup chuckled.

The Chief of Berk mounted on his best friend with Lani sat at the back. Before taking off to the sky, Sandstorm let out a soft growl to get her rider's attention. When Lani looked over to his Sand Wraith, she looked left out that her rider was riding on a Night Fury instead of her.

"Hey, don't feel left out. You can come with us while Hiccup teaches me how to ride his Night Fury," Lani told his Sand Wraith. Sandstorm was delighted by her rider's words.

Hiccup used his left peg leg to the gears and opened the fin tail. He turned his head to face Lani. "Hold on tight!" After that, Toothless flew off to the sky in high speed with Sandstorm quickly following the Alpha and the two look-alike Hiccups. Though, Lani's scream could be heard when Toothless performed the speed flight.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **What do you guys think? Read more in the next chapter as Hiccup teaches Lani how to ride on Toothless! :D**


	4. How to Ride a Night Fury

**Strike! Here's the new chapter!**

 **Now the fun begins as Hiccup teaches Lani on riding the Night Fury!**

* * *

 **How to Ride a Night Fury**

Lani screamed at the top of his lungs as Toothless continued soaring in high speed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. "Slow down! You're making Lani, uh, scared!"

But the Night Fury refused to listen to him as he did the loop! Lani screamed even more! "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed, thinking that his best friend had gone a little too far. Just then, Lani's peg leg caught the gear that allowed it to operate the fin tail. He accidentally trigger the gear, causing the fin tail to close up and Toothless started to fall!

"OH NOOOOOO!" Lani shrieked in terror!

"What's wrong!?" Hiccup quickly searched for the problem.

"I don't know, but we're about to crash into the sea right below us!" Lani saw the sea below them as they were coming close to it!

Hiccup found the problem as he spotted Lani's peg leg got stuck on the gear. "Your peg leg!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" Lani cried out.

"Your peg leg's stuck on the gear! Quick, open the fin tail!" Hiccup said.

The Chief of Berk looked back at the sea as they were getting real close! Lani quickly triggered the gear again and opened the fin tail. Toothless slowed down and continued to soar the sky again.

Hiccup and Lani sighed in relief. "Phew! That was close," Hiccup said in relief.

"Yeah… It was surprising that your Night Fury is extremely fast…" Lani muttered, still a little shock after what happened just now.

Hiccup looked at Lani and then looked at his peg leg that was still stuck on the gear, which gave him an idea. "Hey, Lani. I'm gonna let you ride on Toothless on your own."

Lani looked at Hiccup in surprise, "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Hiccup replied with an encouraging smile, "Now, where's Sandstorm?" That's when Sandstorm appeared beside Toothless.

"Oh, there you are, girl. Mind if I ride with you while your rider takes a little practice on riding my Night Fury?" He asked her. Sandstorm growled and nodded as she allowed him to ride on her.

Hiccup carefully transferred himself and rode on Sandstorm. On the other hand, Lani adjusted his sitting position on Toothless. Then, he grabbed on the handles and gave a command to the Alpha. "Okay, bud. Let's see your tricks."

Toothless let out a thrilling growl and he sped off! Lani tried his best not to scream and held onto the handles tightly so he won't fall off. Then, Lani started to stir Toothless in different directions. They flew over the sea as they flew pass all the Tidal Class Dragons. Suddenly, Lani pulled the handles, causing Toothless to fly upward while doing a spin!

After that, they reached the clouds. Toothless stopped flying and then fell! Lani let out an exciting shout as he was having fun riding on Toothless.

Toothless spread his wings and decided to fly upside down! Luckily, Lani held on the handles so he wouldn't fall. "This is amazing!" He cried out.

"You're doing great, Lani!" Hiccup shouted. He and Sandstorm were not far behind. Seeing Lani enjoyed riding on Toothless, Hiccup couldn't help but smiled.

About 30 minutes later, Hiccup, Lani, Toothless and Sandstorm landed on the Cove. Lani dismounted Toothless. "Wow! That was an awesome ride!" he exclaimed and fell backward, his back against the soft grass.

"Whoa, you okay?" Hiccup came up to him and asked him if he's alright.

"Yep. I'm good." Lani replied.

Hiccup joined him as he laid on the soft grass next to Lani, while Toothless and Sandstorm decided to play tag. Both the look-alike Hiccups watched the sky and clouds. In a few minutes of silence, Hiccup broke the silence. "So… Lani? I had been wondering of something."

"What's that?" Lani said.

"Well, why do we look so alike as if we were… twin brothers?" Hiccup questioned.

"I had the same thought too." Lani responded. "Maybe we were born at the very same moment, or we were blessed by the gods and goddesses."

"I see." Hiccup muttered. "Do you have parents, Lani?"

Lani suddenly became silent. "Lani? What's wrong?" the Chief of Berk asked.

"My mom passed away when she gave birth to me, and my father passed away due to his illness. I was 15 back then… I was all alone…" Lani muttered in sadness.

"Oh… I'm sorry for the loss of your parents…" Hiccup apologized.

"It's okay. At least I have Sandstorm. She's my only family left," Lani explained.

"I see now." The young chief of Berk responded with a small smile. "By the way, Lani, what were you doing when you spend your life over 5 years ago?"

"Oh, I departed from Berk and spent my life at Skerry Island." Lani explained.

"Skerry Island? I never heard of that island before." Hiccup said.

"Well, Skerry Island is quite similar to Berk, and its chief is Hallvard Skufsson. He was my mentor and was a friend of my father. He offered to train me into a fine warrior for 5 years, which I've been away from Berk for 5 years now," he explained.

"Wow…" Hiccup was amazed.

"5 years have passed, and I have completed my training and become a fine warrior. Since then, I finally returned to Berk this day," Lani said.

"And that's when Toothless suddenly rushed out of my house to see you and then, I met you," Hiccup added.

"Heh. I guess he was excited to see me again. He does miss me a lot," he chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Toothless is an Alpha," Hiccup added.

"Oh, really?" Lani was surprised by that fact. Then, Hiccup told everything about the final battle of Drago and his Dark Bewilderbeast. Toothless and Stryka defeated the Dark Bewilderbeast and became the new Alphas of Dragons.

"Wow. That's amazing," Lani remarked. "Man, I wished I was there… I can't believe I missed that event."

Hiccup chuckled at his double's complaint. "That's alright. But if you were there, along with Sandstorm, your Sand Wraith would have been mind control by Drago's Bewilderbeast."

"Oh, you're right." Lani said in realization. Hiccup gave him a pat on the shoulder. "But it's alright. At least Sandstorm was safe."

The two look-alike Hiccups looked back at the sky in silence. "I wish I could go back – go back in time, those old days when we were teens back then," Hiccup suddenly blurted out a few minutes later.

"Me too," Lani agreed with him.

All of the sudden, Hiccup got an idea. "Hey, Lani. Is it okay if you and I switch place?"

"Switch?" Lani looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah. I do want freedom to avoid my chief duties. Will you do it, just for a day?"

Lani looked away from Hiccup to think about it. A moment later, Lani finally agreed with a smile. "Sure thing, Chief."

* * *

 **Oh-ho-ho! How do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Don't worry, more chapters will come out soon, I promise.**


	5. Switch Roles

**Hi! Back with the new chapter and Merry Christmas!**

 **Wow, New Year is fast approaching everyone! So you better prepare of that, 'cause 2019 will arrive very soon!**

* * *

 **Switch Roles**

A moment later, Toothless and Sandstorm landed in front of Hiccup's house. Hiccup and Lani dismounted their dragons and went inside the chief's house with Toothless and Sandstorm in tow. Lani looked around the chief's house for the first time and said, "Your house is quite similar to my house."

"Really? Huh, another coincidence," Hiccup remarked. He took Lani's hand and headed to the washroom. "Whoa, where are you taking me?" Lani asked him.

"Well, I thought about switching our clothes. So, we need to change in the washroom," Hiccup answered.

"Oh, okay," Lani replied. The two alike Hiccups entered the washroom to switch their clothes.

Toothless and Sandstorm waited for them outside the washroom. About 10 minutes later, Hiccup and Lani finally exited out of the washroom with their clothes switched. Hiccup was wearing Lani's clothes while Lani was wearing Hiccup's clothes.

"Wow. Hiccup, your outfit feels a little tight but it actually feels right," Lani remarked, looking at Hiccup's outfit that he was wearing.

"Yours too. Kinda reminds me this outfit I used to wear." Hiccup said, adjusting Lani's black pants. "Now, we just have to change our hair colors."

"But how?" Lani questioned. That's when Toothless came up to Hiccup with a medium sized box in his mouth. "What's that you got there, bud?" His Night Fury handed over the box to him. Hiccup opened it and took out a pair of wigs, one was auburn and the other was blonde in color. "Thanks, bud! They're just what we need!"

Hiccup handed the auburn wig to Lani. "Try putting it on." Lani took the wig and put it on. Then, he looked at Hiccup who was grinning at him. "Wow, you look exactly like me," Hiccup remarked.

"You really think so?" Lani asked and Hiccup nodded in reply. Then, the Chief of Berk wore the blonde wig. "Okay, how do I look?" He asked Lani.

"Oh Thor, you also look exactly like me!" Lani blurted out.

Toothless and Sandstorm look back and forth at Hiccup, as Lani, and Lani, as Hiccup. They realized that they don't know which was the real Hiccup or the real Lani!

"Now then, I'm gonna teach you how to be a chief," Hiccup said.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't need to learn that," Lani denied. "After spending in Skerry Island for 5 years, I kinda acted like a chief whenever the Chief of Skerry Island went out for a trip. He left me in charge."

"I see," Hiccup said with an interesting expression.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, it's me, Zenna," a female voice said from the outside. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure! Come in," Lani, as Hiccup, said and Zenna let herself in. She was stunned to see someone with Hiccup, as Lani, who looked exactly like him. "Oh, Hiccup who is this person?" She's unaware that Hiccup was actually Lani in disguise.

"I'm Lani Flokidottir." Hiccup, as Lani, introduced himself with a smile.

"Hello, Lani. Oh Thor, you look identical to my surrogate brother," Zenna stated as Stryka came in. The female Night Fury was surprised to see two identical Hiccups, except their clothes and hair colors.

"Stryka looks surprised," Lani, as Hiccup, chuckled.

"Hey, what's that dragon over there and who owns it?" Zenna asked when she spotted Sandstorm.

"This is a Sand Wraith. Her name is Sandstorm and she belongs to me." Hiccup, as Lani, responded.

Sandstorm waved her right paw to greet both Zenna and Stryka. "She's so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is a good friend of Toothless," Lani said. His words made Stryka surprise when he mentioned that.

"That's nice. And it's a girl, huh. I hope Stryka is not going to get jealous," Zenna said. Stryka was slightly caught off guard when her rider mentioned the word 'jealous'.

Then, Hiccup, as Lani, asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was wondering if Hiccup like to hang out with me and the rest of the riders," Zenna suggested.

Lani, as Hiccup, slightly flinched but then said, "Sure thing. I'll join you and our friends."

"While you guys, hang out. I'll be going…" Hiccup, as Lani, paused a moment to come up something, "to the Great Hall. See you later." He left the house with Sandstorm following behind. While Lani, as Hiccup, went with Zenna and Stryka with Toothless by his side.

Everything started to change a bit differently as nobody knew that Hiccup and Lani had switched roles.

* * *

 **Sorry for this short chapter. But anyways, Hiccup and Lani now have switch their roles. For the next chapter, Lani will show his amazing talent while disguise as Hiccup.**

 **See you guys later in the next chapter and Merry Christmas!**


	6. Dancing in the Plaza

**Okay! Here's the new chapter!**

 **Are you guys ready to see Lani's talent? Alright then, here we go!**

 **Enjoy the fun chapter! XD**

* * *

 **Dancing in the Plaza**

Zenna and Stryka were walking through the village plaza with Lani, who was disguising as Hiccup, and Toothless. Lani looked around the village. The village looked the same albeit with a few changes since he was away from Berk for five years.

"Huh, the village looks the same since I left," Lani muttered.

"What?" Zenna asked him.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Zenna!" He quickly said. "I'm just feeling that Berk has changed a bit."

"Well, yes. Berk has changed a bit and-" Before she could finish her sentence, a voice called out. "Zenna! Over here!"

Zenna looked over to see Astrid and the rest of the riders along with their dragons. She, Lani, Toothless and Stryka walked over to them. "Hey, Astrid," she greeted her.

"About time you show up," Astrid said and looked at Lani. "Hey, Babe. How are you doing with your chief duties?"

Lani was slightly startled when she called him 'Babe'. He replied to Astrid, "Uh, good." Lani felt very uncomfortable and awkward.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Zenna asked concernedly.

"Yes! I am perfectly fine!" Lani responded.

Eret, Son of Eret, and the husband of Zenna, rose his right eyebrow as if he felt suspicious and said, "Hmm, I guess you were just tired from your chief duties, chief."

"Oh, uh, yes. I was pretty tired from all of my chief duties," Lani said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I just didn't have enough time to take a break."

"That's why I asked you to hang out with us, Hiccup," Zenna explained. She then turned to her friends and asked, "So what should we do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe we blow up something for a prank?" Tuffnut suggested with a mischievous smirk.

"You and your sister already blew up someone's barn with Barf and Belch and got into trouble." Fishlegs reminded them.

"How about we go out for a flight?" Heather suggested.

"Nah. We've been flying through the sky for several times now." Snotlout said.

As the riders tried to make a suggestion, Lani started to feel a bit bored. He looked around the village and noticed some villagers were as bored as him. Lani thought of a way to brighten them up until he heard music. He turned around to see three women passing by, playing their musical instruments. Lani got an idea and went over to the musical group.

"No! Stop making those dangerous pranks, or you two could hurt some of the villagers!" Astrid shouted at the Twins for suggesting about pranking some villagers with explosive results. Then, Zenna noticed someone was missing: her surrogate brother.

"Hey, where's Hiccup?" she asked and before anyone could say, cheers from the villagers caught their attention. They looked over and, to their surprise, they saw 'Hiccup' dancing with the musical group as they played music with their musical instruments. The villagers of Berk watched their 'chief' in amazement as he danced with unique steps.

Lani came up to a little girl nearby and dragged her to dance with him. The little girl laughed merrily as she danced with the 'chief'. Next, he grabbed a preteen girl to dance along, much to her surprise but she danced with him anyway. Then, he grabbed a woman to join with him. The woman grabbed a man nearby her and the man grabbed another woman as Lani dragged the three villagers to join him dancing. He then came up to an elderly man and wrapped his arm with his. He brought him into the dance, much to the elderly man's delight.

Then, everyone in Berk began to clap their hands as their 'chief' danced along with the villagers in the plaza. Zenna, Eret, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Heather, Tuffnut and Ruffnut watched at the sideline, amazed, along with their dragons. Lani looked at them while dancing and beckoned them to join him and the villagers. The riders were not sure if they wanted to join in, but their dragons suddenly pushed them, causing them to stumble forward and were dragged by the villagers to dance along. The riders glared at their dragons as the dragons laughed.

All the villagers of Berk were enjoying the dance with their 'chief' as they are brightened up from their boringness. The Dragon Riders were also enjoying the dance. Astrid tries to approach her 'lover' to dance with her but she got drag away by a certain villager man. Zenna and Eret danced well together. Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having a good time dancing.

While everyone was dancing, Valka, Gobber, Henna, Edgar and El showed up with their dragons, Cloudjumper, Grump, Serpent and Serpentine, and little Hiccup, the son of two Alphas. They were surprised to see all of the villagers were dancing with 'Hiccup' and the rest of the Dragon Riders.

"Uncle Hiccup is dancwng with evewyone!" El squealed in awe on seeing his 'uncle' dancing in ways that he had never seen before.

"Since when my son dance so well?" Valka questioned.

"I don't know, Valka. But, Thor, I've never seen Hiccup dance so…amazingly," Gobber replied.

"I agree with you Gobber," Edgar agreed with the blacksmith.

"Hiccup's dance is so unique," Henna stated. Valka watched her 'son' enjoy dancing with the villagers but there was a suspicious look on her face.

The dance went on until sunset. The musical group stopped playing their music and everyone of Berk stopped dancing. "Chief Hiccup, the amazing dancer!" A villager man announced and everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Lani was panting in exhaustion but grinned that he made all the villagers feel great.

Zenna and the riders came up to Lani. "Hiccup, that was amazing!" The one-eyed Dragon Doctor remarked, amazed by her surrogate brother's dance.

"Thanks, Zenna." Lani thanked her with a smile.

"Where did you get those dance steps? I've never seen them before when you dance," Eret asked.

"Oh, let's just say I have my own way," he answered secretly.

* * *

 **Voila! How do you think of Lani's dancing talent?**

 **And you may wonder how I got this idea. It is based off Tangled when Rapunzel dances in the kingdom.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas! XD**


	7. Valka's Suspicious

**Oh, my Thor!**

 **Can you guys believe that New Year is fast approaching?! Time goes pretty fast and How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World is coming up soon on February!**

 **I thank you guys for reviewing my story, which makes me very happy.**

 **Please continue supporting me as this helps me to continue on this story, until the very end.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Valka's Suspicious**

After the dance, the Dragon Riders and their dragons headed their way to the Great Hall for dinner. This was where they met up with Valka, Gobber, Edgar, Henna and El. Little El raced over to his 'Uncle Hiccup'.

"Uncle Hiccup! Me, mommy, daddy, auntie Valka, and grandpa Gobber saw you dancwng with the villagers, along with Zennwa, my uncles and aunties!" He said with a squeal, "You were amazwing!"

"Thanks," Lani thanked him and smiled.

He noticed Valka came up to him and said, "Son, that was amazing when you danced with your friends and the villagers."

"Which we wonder where'd you get those dance steps? We've never seen those steps before," Gobber wondered.

"Oh, well, I train myself to be a good dancer," Lani answered, trying to act like Hiccup so that no one would be suspicious about him. However, Valka raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

Gobber was about say something when a look-alike Hiccup walked up to the group. "Hey, guys," he greeted them, much to the riders, Valka, Gobber, Edgar, Henna, El and their dragons' surprise when they first saw a person who looked so much like Hiccup!

"What's with those surprise looks?" he asked.

"Dude, since when did Hiccup have a twin?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh, uh, I am not the biological twin of Hiccup. I'm just his double," he explained.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked him.

"This is Lani Flokidottir," Zenna introduced before 'Lani' could introduce himself.

"Oh, gods… Both Lani and Hiccup look so alike!" Fishlegs looked back and forth of the two alike Hiccups.

"But how can we tell them apart?" Ruffnut questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Duh! Look at their hairs and clothes!" Tuffnut pointed out, which Ruffnut looked a bit closer. Their hairs and clothes were, indeed, different. "Oh, yeah. Makes sense."

Valka looked at 'Lani' with a curious look. She was unaware that it was her son disguising as Lani.

"I'm very surprise that someone looks exactly like Hiccup," she remarked.

"How's that even possible?" Snotlout questioned.

"That's because Lani and I were born at the very same moment," Lani explained.

Everyone was surprised by that fact. "That's…amazing, yet, a bit strange," Eret blurted out.

"And it would explain why you two look so alike!" Fishlegs added.

"Yeah. I was surprised when I entered Hiccup's house to see someone who looks identical to Hiccup," Zenna said.

"Hehe, yeah. Maybe we were blessed by the gods and goddesses," Hiccup said. That was when Sandstorm appeared beside him.

"Oh! What kind of dragon is that?" Fishlegs asked in excitement when he first saw the Sand Wraith.

"Oh, Sandstorm is a Sand Wraith," Hiccup explained.

"Sandstorm? Is that her name?" Astrid asked, which 'Lani' nodded in reply.

Toothless came up to him and gave him a friendly nuzzle. "Hehe, hey bud," Hiccup patted his head.

"Strange. Toothless usually growls at strangers as he doesn't like strangers, but now, he likes you," Valka pointed out with a suspicious tone.

"Maybe because we're alike," Lani guessed.

"Hmm, yes," Valka muttered.

Later, everyone was on their tables as they had dinner with their dragons. The dragons were eating fishes and Toothless quickly ran out of fishes. He was still hungry, and that was when Sandstorm gave him some half-finished fishes and told him that she couldn't finish them herself. Toothless accepted the offer and ate up her remaining fishes. This shocked the Dragon Riders' dragons that a Sand Wraith gave her fishes to their king. Stryka was the most shocked when she saw that sight and started to feel a bit jealous.

Hiccup and Lani chatted while eating their dinner. Valka was eyeing on them suspiciously. Henna noticed this and asked, "Valka, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, Henna," she denied as she continued eyeing her 'son' and his 'double'.

"Then, why are you eyeing on them?" Henna questioned.

"Because I am a little suspicious on those two. They may look alike, but I have a feeling that they may have…switched their place?" Valka whispered.

"Now, now, Valka. That is nonsense. There's no way Hiccup and Lani switched place, did they, hm?" Edgar said. However, Valka wasn't fully convinced. She looked back at Hiccup and Lani with the same suspicious look on her face.

After dinner, Hiccup and Lani suddenly dashed off in a hurry without a word.

"Weird. Wonder why Hiccup and Lani dash off like that in a hurry?" Tuffnut asked his sister, which she only replied to him with a shrug.

About ten minutes later, Hiccup and Lani came back. "Hiccup and Lani, why did you two run off like that?" Zenna asked them.

"Oh, uh, Lani and I had something to do," Hiccup answered, which made Valka to feel more suspicious. Unknowing to them, Hiccup and Lani switched back to their respective roles.

Before anyone could ask, Lani said, "I'd better go now, Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left the Great Hall with Sandstorm by his side. Valka watched him leave with the similar suspicious look on her face.

* * *

 **Done. How'd you guys think?**

 **Hiccup and Lani switched back to their respective roles, and Hiccup's mom started to feel suspicious on her son and his double.**

 **Stay tuned as the Chief & the Pauper continues on.**


	8. Lani's Map and Discovery

**Happy New Year!**

 **It's finally here, 2019! The very first day of 2019! You guys may already knew that How to Train your Dragon 3: Hidden World is coming out soon on February. I bet you guys are excited to watch it.**

 **So, this is my first chapter of 2019 and hopefully you will enjoy this. Again, Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Lani's Map and Discovery**

The next morning, Hiccup was carrying out his chief duties. He went to help some fishermen and their dragons from the docks to hoist up the fishing net. "Thank you, chief. For your help," one of the fishermen thanked him. Hiccup nodded and left the docks with Toothless.

"Hiccup!" A familiar voice called out to him. Hiccup turned to the direction and saw Lani running up to him with Sandstorm in tow.

"Lani, good morning," the Chief of Berk greeted his double.

"To you too, chief," he greeted back. "Hiccup, I have something to show you that you may be interested."

"Really? What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Come to my house and I'll show you," Lani led Hiccup and Toothless to his house. They arrived at Lani's house, which looked almost similar to Hiccup's house and it was located in a forest that was quite away from the village. When they entered, Hiccup and Toothless looked around the inside of Lani's house.

"Wow. You were right. My house does look similar to your house," the Chief of Berk remarked.

"Uh huh," Lani was searching through his chest until he found a satchel. Then, he walked over to a table and placed the satchel on it. He opened it and took out five papers, a notebook and a charcoal pencil. Hiccup and Toothless came up to the table to see the papers. The papers were actually pieces of a map from somewhere.

"Are these paper pieces of the map?" Hiccup questioned Lani.

"Yes, Hiccup. These map pieces were drawn by me while I was on Skerry Island. I explored other islands and discovered new dragons that I've never seen before," he explained.

The young chief took one of the five pieces and examined it. The map had a named which read as 'Skerry Island' above. The drawing of Skerry Island was almost identical to Berk Island but this island was slightly bigger and wider than Berk.

"Lani, is this Skerry Island?" Hiccup showed him the map of Skerry Island.

"Yes, it is," he responded.

"It looks almost identical to Berk," he stated.

"Yeah. It does. And, look at this," Lani opened his notebook and showed it to Hiccup.

The Chief of Berk looked at the notebook. On the page was a drawing of a fearsome dragon that was medium-sized with long, sharp tusks protruding out from its lower jaws and a row of armored plates lining on its back. It had yellow eyes and its coloration was mainly red with black spots and stripes. The tails of the dragon was telescopic, just like a Razorwhip's, and were tipped with a venomous scorpion-like stinger. The dragon possessed jagged, razor-sharp pincers similar that of a mantis for the front legs. Its back legs were shorter and thinner with two claws on each of them.

"Woah. What kind of dragon is that?" Hiccup asked Lani. "I've never seen it before. Though, this one could be a Strike Class and I named it Deathgripper." His double said, "It looks pretty scary, huh? It can eat any dragons…" he added.

"Where did you find one before you drew it?" the Chief of Berk questioned him.

"I found it at somewhere in the desert islands. It was eating its meal, which was a dead Death Song," Lani said. "That sight really grossed me and Sandstorm out…"

"I see…" Hiccup muttered. "I guess this Deathgripper is the most dangerous dragon."

"I'll say," Lani blurted out. "And look at this, you'll get interested of this one." He turned the page of the Deathgripper and showed him another page to Hiccup. The page had a drawing of a white dragon that closely resembled to a Night Fury. He was awed to see it.

"Wow. What kind of a dragon is that?" Hiccup asked.

"I drew this rare dragon while I was exploring the islands. Sandstorm and I saw it near the edge of the cliff as it was taking a nap. We've never seen it before and could be possibly related to the Night Furies," Lani explained.

"That means…" the young chief of Berk paused for a moment. "…Toothless, Stryka, and their son, Hiccup, aren't the only ones."

"Yeah. And I call it, the Light Fury. It is due to its glossy-like scales that give off light reflected from sunlight," Lani explained. "And ever since that day, it was never seen again. It flew off when it saw me and Sandstorm spying on it," he added.

"Lani, you and Sandstorm found two amazing discovery of new dragons," Hiccup remarked and smiled at Lani.

"Hehe, thanks, chief," He thanked while scratching the back of his head. "If the Light Fury appears again, I am sure that you will discover about its mystery, along with Zenna, Toothless and Stryka."

Hiccup nodded. Lani was right. If he ever saw the Light Fury he would totally discover its mystery with Zenna and their Night Furies – the secret of the Light Fury.

* * *

 **A little spoiler alert for HTTYD 3: The Hidden World.**

 **I thought about that Lani and Sandstorm discovered the Light Fury before the event movie.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And Happy New Year to you all! XD**


	9. A Letter from Skerry Island

**Gaah! I'm so sorry for the late chapter, it's because I have returned to school and was so frustrating, and I had a bad mood as I did not complete this chapter! I was overwhelmed with my homework! Ugh! Son of a half-troll!**

 **Ahem… Sorry for my suddenly outburst everyone… I just feel so stress for coming back to school. Makes me think that I don't wanna go to school anymore, but school is school. Sigh…**

 **Anyways, I managed to finished up this chapter and do, please, enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Letter from Skerry Island**

Hiccup and Lani had just left Lani's house. They were back in the village plaza with their dragons following behind.

"So, chief, do you have difficulties on your chief duties again? Do you wanna switch again?" Lani asked him.

"Nah. I'm doing great now," Hiccup denied. They walked by a villager man who greeted the Chief of Berk, "Hello, chief! Great dancing yesterday!"

His words made Hiccup confuse on what he meant. "What 'great dancing yesterday'? What does he mean by that?"

"Oh, uh… I think he meant about me while I was pretending to be you," Lani began to explain. "Yesterday, the villagers of Berk were bored as they had nothing to do. So I… brighten them up by dancing and they enjoyed it. They even called me 'Chief Hiccup, the amazing dancer'!"

Hiccup dropped his jaw, both shocked and embarrassed. "Seriously? Now everyone thinks I'm an 'amazing dancer' just because you pretend to be me? Are you trying to humiliate me?"

Lani quickly shook his head. "No, no! I'm not humiliating you! I'm just trying to cheer everyone up from their boredom!"

The young chief of Berk was about to say something when Gobber appeared, "Oi! Chief! Come and hurry to the Great Hall!"

"What is it, Gobber?" Hiccup asked him.

"There is a Terrible Terror that just flew in the Great Hall with a letter that was written by the Chief of Skerry Island," the blacksmith explained.

"The Chief of Skerry Island?" Lani was surprised when he mentioned that.

"Come on, Hiccup, let's go!" He suddenly dashed off like a Night Fury.

"L-Lani! Wait!" Hiccup quickly followed after him with Toothless and Sandstorm from behind. Gobber was a little amused as he watched the two alike Hiccups headed their way to the Great Hall.

"Hehe, seems my old apprentice Lani hasn't changed a bit," the blacksmith chuckled. "But, Thor, why didn't I notice the similarities between those two? Eh, maybe I didn't notice that because of my work as a blacksmith."

Lani, Hiccup, Sandstorm and Toothless entered the Great Hall where they met the Dragon Riders, Valka and their dragons.

"Gobber informed us about the arrival of a letter from Skerry Island," Hiccup said as he walked up to them with Lani, Toothless and Sandstorm by his sides.

"Yeah. This little guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a letter." Eret showed them a sky blue Terrible Terror that perched on his left shoulder. There was a letter stripped on its left leg.

Lani's eyes widened. "I know who owns that Terrible Terror. His name is Applesauce and belongs to Estrid Skufsson."

"Who's Estrid Skufsson?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"And the Terrible Terror's name is Applesauce?" Tuffnut chuckled. "That's the weirdest name!"

Hearing that, Applesauce, the Terrible Terror, pounced onto the male Thorston and he bit his nose! "AAAAHHHH! Get him off! GET HIM OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" He screamed in agony.

"Applesauce! Enough!" Lani picked him up to get off Tuffnut. The male Thorston clutched his now injured nose and let out a whimper.

"Sorry, he doesn't like anyone to make fun of his name," Lani apologized.

"A-Anyway, what about this Estrid that you mentioned just now?" Hiccup asked.

"And her name is almost identical to Astrid's name," Zenna remarked.

"Ah, about her. Well, Estrid Skufsson is the daughter of the Chief of Skerry Island," Lani explained. "And… she is my lover," he added and he blushed a little.

Everyone stared at him in surprise. "This Estrid girl is your lover?" Heather questioned.

"Uh huh, and she… kinda looked like Astrid, well, except some of her appearance," he answered.

"Wow. I never knew there is someone like me," Astrid remarked. "I like to meet her."

"Uh, yeah. You will," Lani said. "Let's see the letter." He took the letter from Applesauce's left leg. He slowly opened the letter and began to read.

"What does it say, Lani?" Hiccup asked him.

"The letter says that the Chief of Skerry Island and his daughter will come and visit Berk," his double said.

"They're coming here to visit?" Valka questioned. Lani nodded.

"What else does it says?" Astrid asked.

"Well… it says that they will be staying in Berk for two weeks and their ship will arrive within three days," he added.

"I see. Well, we better prepare to welcome them," Hiccup suggested.

"Good idea. I'm gonna send a reply letter to Estrid's father to let him know about it," Lani said.

Meanwhile, somewhere across the sea, a lone boat was sailing. There was a man who stood in front of the boat and was holding a spyglass. This man had brown hair, tan skin and gray eyes. There was an X scar on his right cheek. He wore a black tunic with grayish-silver wolf fur vest, a pair of dark gray pants and a pair of darker brown Viking boots. He also wore a black single arm bracket that was strapped on his right arm.

The man readied his spyglass and he looked through it. He was spying the Island of Berk. "Hmmm… I know you are there…" he muttered under his breath. "I, Rognvald Gudvaersson the Wealth, will have my revenge on you… Lani Flokidottir." An evil smile creeped across the man's lips.

* * *

 **I'm terribly sorry for this short chapter. I was so stressed due to my school and I ran out of idea…**

 **Please, forgive me… I am having a terrible headache right now… Not sure if I continue on this story, not until my headache goes away.**

 **I need some rest and, maybe…I'll continue the Chief & the Pauper in the next chapter.**


	10. Stryka's Jealously

**Okay.**

 **Now one of GD98's reviews caught me interesting and made me created this new chapter all about the jealously of Stryka. Why? Because Lani's Sand Wraith is good friend with Toothless years ago before depart to Skerry Island.**

 **And, no, don't you guys think that Sandstorm is "stealing" Toothless away from Stryka. You guys will read this chapter and find more.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stryka's Jealously**

Lani wrote a reply letter and sent Applesauce back to Skerry Island with it. Meanwhile, Stryka was a distance away as she watched Toothless and Sandstorm, who were growling and barking like they were chatting, from the opposite direction of the Great Hall.

 _"What is this feeling? Why am I feeling so weird and strange?"_ Stryka muttered and then, her eye widened when she realized something what Zenna said from yesterday. _"No, no, no! I can't feel that! No way! Ugh…seriously…? When Zenna said this 'jealous' word, oh, gods, why am I feeling this jealousness?!"_

 _"My queen? Is there something bothering you?"_ a male dragon with a deep voice asked her from behind. Stryka was slightly startled by that. She turned around and found Skullcrusher, who once belonged to the late Chief of Berk and now Eret's dragon.

 _"Oh, Skullcrusher!"_ Stryka slightly exclaimed. _"Uh, nothing's the matter!"_

Skullcrusher was confused by his queen's words. _"Are you sure? You've been watching Toothless and that Sandstorm for quite a long time."_

 _"Y-Y-You notice?!"_ Stryka said, a bit shocked.

 _"Something is bothering you, isn't it? Why don't you go over there and talk to them? And maybe you'll get along with Sandstorm,"_ he suggested.

Stryka shook her head a bit and looked at her mate and the Sand Wraith. She let out a sigh. _"Okay… Maybe I should talk to them. And… I guess I should get along with Sandstorm, if I get to know her right."_ With that, the female Night Fury went to her mate and the Sand Wraith.

 _"Really? I see now…"_ Toothless said to Sandstorm.

 _"Yup. He's very nice, kind, and lovely dragon,"_ she said with a smile. That was when the male Night Fury noticed his mate approaching them.

 _"Stryka. Hello, my love,"_ he greeted his beloved mate.

 _"Yes, to you too,"_ she greeted back with a warm smile before she looked at Sandstorm with a suspicious look.

Sandstorm bowed down in respect. _"Hello, my queen. Sorry, I was having a chat with your mate for a while."_

 _"Yes, I am aware of that. I heard from your rider that you were good friends with my mate. Care to explain how you two… met?"_ Stryka asked.

 _"Sure,"_ Sandstorm said in glee. _"You see, five years since the Dragon Raid was over, my rider and I went to Hiccup's place because my rider created a peg leg for Hiccup."_

 _"Yeah. When I first met them, I was quite stunned to see Lani looked exactly like Hiccup. Sandstorm, Lani and I quickly became friends. Although Hiccup was out cold at that time, after the fight against our former queen, the Red Death. Lani placed the peg leg onto Hiccup's missing left leg. I've noticed that Lani also lost his left leg, but that was different,"_ Toothless said.

 _"Uh huh. My rider lost his left leg during the Dragon Raid,"_ the female Sand Wraith added.

Stryka was amazed by that story. _"Oh, I see now… That explains."_ But then the female Night Fury asked a question. _"But… how come I never meet you, Sandstorm?"_

 _"Ah… Because my rider received a letter from Skerry Island's chief, who was good friend of Lani's father. We departed Berk and spent our lives in Skerry Island for five years,"_ Sandstorm explained.

 _"Did you and your rider found anything interesting in that island?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Well, yes. A lot of discoveries were made when my rider and I went exploring the other islands. We even discovered new dragons that we've never seen before,"_ she answered. _"Our adventure in Skerry Island was fun."_

 _"Wow. I wish I was there,"_ Toothless said in an interested tone. This made Stryka worry and jealous, but she held them back. _"A-Anyway… Have you and your rider met any enemies?"_ she asked.

 _"Well… A few of them. But there's someone that I hate the most, and so does my rider,"_ Sandstorm replied.

 _"Really? Who is it?"_ Toothless asked, feeling a little concerned.

 _"There's a wealthy man who steals fortunes. His plan was to take over Skerry Island."_

The Alphas were shocked to hear that. _"Oh my, gods… And what happened?"_ Stryka asked.

 _"My rider and I were able to foil his plans, with the help of our friends and their dragons from Skerry Island,"_ Sandstorm said.

 _"Phew… That's good to hear,"_ Toothless sighed.

 _"But… He'll always come back and have revenge on me and my rider for ruining his plans,"_ the female Sand Wraith added. _"And most of all… I was once captured by him and Lani was willing to risk his life to save me without the aid of our friends."_ Toothless and Stryka were shocked to hear that!

 _"B-But then... How did Lani save you from that wealthy man?"_ Toothless asked worriedly.

 _"Calm down, Your Majesty. Lani had a few tricks on his sleeve. He was able to outsmart that wealthy man and caught him off guard. By the look of his face… it sure was funny!"_

 _"Really? What happened to him?"_ Stryka asked her curiously. Sandstorm told everything about the wealthy man to the Alphas. Toothless and Stryka could not help but burst out laughing!

 _"Are you serious?! Oh, gods, I wish I was there to see that!"_ Toothless laughed.

 _"Me too!"_ Stryka added while laughing.

 _"Yup! It happened so fast that he didn't see that!"_ Sandstorm laughed crazily.

When they stopped laughing, Stryka asked Sandstorm, _"So… Sandstorm, do you have a… mate?"_

 _"Yes. I do have a mate,"_ she said. The female Night Fury's eye widened in surprise. _"R-Really?" she asked._

 _"Yes, she does. We were just talking about her mate a moment ago before you came over here,"_ Toothless said. This made his mate to sigh in relief.

 _"Oh gods… That's good to hear. I thought Sandstorm was taking you away, my love," she said._

Her words shocked both Sandstorm and Toothless. _"W-Wh-What?!"_ The female Sand Wraith exclaimed.

 _"Stryka! Why would you say that?!"_ Toothless was terribly shocked when his beloved mate said that!

The female Night Fury smiled sheepishly. _"S-Sorry! I guess I was overthinking too much about you two…"_

 _"Why? Was it because you're… jealous?"_ Sandstorm asked politely. This makes Stryka to slightly bow down her head in embarrassment.

 _"Y-Yeah… Because the other day, Zenna said this 'jealous' word that I've never heard before,"_ she explained.

 _"Oh, Stryka…"_ Toothless came up to her and nuzzled her lovingly. _"I'm sorry… I should have noticed that sooner."_

 _"N-No! Don't blame yourself, my love! I-I was just overthinking too much, that's all!"_ Stryka said before she faced Sandstorm. _"Anyways, can you tell me about your mate? How does he look like? How does it feel when you're with him? How did you two met?"_

Sandstorm chuckled at Stryka's questions. _"Well…"_ She began to tell everything about her mate to Stryka.

* * *

 **Done! I guess I typed this chapter quite quickly. My headache is gone now and I feel better now.**

 **I hope you guys enjoying this chapter. For the next chapter is gonna be interesting as Lani will show his swordsmanship, fighting and skills. ;)**


	11. The Serpent Whip-Sword

**Hello, HTTYD fans! Sorry for this late chapter, I was having my exam week. Though, I managed to finish up this chapter and I know you are excited to see Lani's skills. So… this chapter is gonna be quite interesting as this will reveal his weapon of choice.**

 **So, please, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Serpent Whip-Sword**

It was late afternoon and Lani had sent a reply letter through Applesauce. Hiccup decided to show Lani the Berk Dragon Training Academy where the rest of the Dragon Riders had their combat training.

"Wow. This place looks great," Lani remarked as he looked around the Academy.

"Yes. It used to be a Ring to kill dragons. But now, we use this as an Academy since we made peace with the dragons. We teach Viking teens how to train and ride dragons." Hiccup explained.

"I see now…" Lani muttered and he noticed Snotlout and Fishlegs were having a spar using swords.

"YAAAAAH!" Snotlout yelled as he charged at Fishlegs with a sword. Fishlegs blocked the attack with his special Gronckle Iron sword before he let out his own war cry. He struck back at Snotlout who dodged it. Lani looked at Hiccup and asked, "Your cousin and 'Legs are having a spar, right?"

"Yes. We often come here to train so we can improve our combat skills," Hiccup responded.

The two alike Hiccups watched their friends sparring. Astrid let out a war cry as she charged at Zenna with her axe. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor dodged it and struck her back with her battle stick. The Twins do the same, but it didn't go well when those two always ended up in an argument.

Eret came up to Hiccup and Lani. "Hey, chief, do you wanna spar with me?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Hiccup replied and Heather also came up to them. "Hiccup, I like someone to spar with me," she said.

The Chief of Berk turned to face Lani and questioned, "Lani, do you want to spar with Heather?"

His double looked at Heather for a moment and then looked back at Hiccup. "Sure. I mean, I haven't sparred with someone for some time," Lani answered.

"Then, that settles then," Hiccup blurted out and turned to Heather. "You can spar with Lani since he hasn't sparred with someone." Heather nodded.

They went to the opposite side of the arena, while Hiccup and Eret went to the other side of the arena. Heather drew her battle axe and Lani drew a similar sword to Hiccup's Inferno. However, the blade of the sword was just a regular sword blade. "Cool sword you got there," Heather remarked.

"Thanks," he thanked her. "Let's begin."

Heather was the first one to charge at him. Letting out a war cry, she swung her axe at Lani but he quickly dodged it. The double of Hiccup let out a war cry as he thrust forward his sword at her but Heather quickly dodged it. She was about to hit him with her axe, however, she fell her back onto the ground when Lani swept his right leg to knock both of her legs.

Lani pointed his sword's sharp end near to Heather's face. "Give up?" he asked.

"Yeah… I give up," Heather replied and raised both of her hands in defeat.

Lani moved away his sword from her face and offered her a hand, which she accepted. He pulled her up and picked up her battle axe. "Your axe skill is not so bad," Lani remarked and handed the axe to Heather.

"And your swordsmanship ain't too bad, too," she said as she took her axe back from Lani.

Hiccup and Eret came up to them as they were done with their sparring. "Lani, that was great," the young chief of Berk remarked his double's swordsmanship.

"Why, thank you, Hiccup," he thanked him.

"Hmm… Not too bad of your sword skill. But… I like to challenge you, Lani," Eret suggested. Hiccup and Heather looked at him in shock.

"Eret, you're not serious?" Heather said, starting to feel worry.

"Challenge my double? Really, Eret? I'm not sure if Lani can take your challenge," Hiccup said.

"Sure. I'll accept your challenge, Eret, Son of Eret," Lani suddenly accepted Eret's challenge!

"Lani! Are you sure you can handle Eret?" The Chief of Berk asked, worried that his double may not be able to handle Zenna's husband since he was extremely skilled with his dual swords.

"Hey, it's alright. Besides, I've been training at Skerry Island for five years of my life. And now, I am a fine warrior," his double said.

"O-Okay… If you insist," Hiccup said uncertainly. He and Heather walked away from them and joined their friends at the sideline of the arena. They had finished their sparring and were preparing to watch Eret and Lani sparring.

"Do you think Lani will be able to handle Eret?" Ruffnut asked.

"Dunno. We all knew about Eret and we just met Lani yesterday. So… maybe he'll handle him?" Tuffnut said, unsure.

"Don't go easy on me, Lani. I take this challenge very seriously," Eret drew his dual swords, ready to fight Hiccup's double.

"Oh, I've encountered a few dual sword users for some time back at Skerry Island. I was able to handle them," Lani readied his sword.

"Really? We'll see about that." The former dragon trapper charged towards Lani. Lani quickly reacted as he dodged all of Eret's strikes with his dual swords.

The two swordsmen clashed their swords. Surprisingly, Lani was able to handle Eret in ease! The alike Hiccup jumped away from Eret a few meters away from him and the ex-dragon trapper charged at him. Suddenly, Lani's sword blade suddenly extended itself and wrapped around one of Eret's dual swords! Lani yanked hard, causing Eret to let go his right sword forcefully. Lani caught his sword and his extended sword blade returned to normal.

Eret was stunned that one of his swords was snatched away by Lani! "H-How did you-?!" Before he could finish his words, Lani dashed forward as he charged at him with a war cry. The double of Hiccup swung the swords at Eret. The former dragon trapper dodged quickly. Suddenly, Lani kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble backward. Though, Eret was able to regain balance and stand.

Before he could do anything, he felt something wrapped around his left ankle. He looked down and saw the sword blade has extended and wrapped around his left ankle. The ex-dragon trapper looked at Lani, who was smirking. The alike Hiccup pulled hard, causing Eret to fall and his back hit the ground. Eret tried to get up but only to meet two swords that formed into an X against his neck by Lani.

"Give up?" Lani asked him. Eret stared at him for a moment before he let out a sigh of defeat. "Yeah, I give up." Lani pulled the swords away from Eret's neck and offered him a hand, which he accepted it. After Lani pulled Eret back up to his feet and returned the sword to him, the riders rushed up to them. Zenna checked on her beloved husband to see if there were any injuries while the Dragon Riders had so many questions about Lani's sword.

"Dude, how did your sword do that?!"

"I can't believe you beat Eret!"

"In just a few strikes!"

"How on Thor did you do that with your sword?"

"That was so cool!"

"Your sword is… is amazing!"

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid all remarked and questioned about Lani's sword.

Lani nervously chuckled and said, "My sword here… I call it the Serpent Whip-Sword."

"Serpent Whip-Sword? Cool name!" Tuffnut remarked about the sword's name.

"But why is it called that?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Because of the blade. I can extend it longer and it can act like a whip. I did that just now while I was sparring with Eret," Lani explained.

"May I take a look?" Hiccup questioned him.

"Sure." His double handed his Serpent Whip-Sword. The young chief of Berk examined Lani's sword. "Lani, you made this, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. While I was at Skerry Island, I created that and it's very useful. It enables me to tangle my opponents, snatch objects from other people, and catch something in the air," his double explained.

"That's amazing. And you named your sword as Serpent Whip-Sword, which is a perfect fit because its blade is like a whip," Hiccup stated and returned the Serpent Whip-Sword to Lani.

"You really surprised me," Eret was impressed by Lani's amazing sword and whip skill. "You managed to snatch one of my swords away from me and you easily beat me!"

"Hehe, yeah. I kinda have a few surprises on my sleeves," Lani chuckled.

"Is that so? You seem to be sneaky, Lani," Zenna said with a smirk, which made Lani to smirk at her in return.

Later, at night, Lani and Hiccup were at Gobber's workshop. They had left Berk Dragon Training Academy and Hiccup took Lani to his mentor's workshop. He had something to tell Lani – it was about his new creation, which was a flight suit for his double.

"Really? You are gonna create a flight suit for me? Why?" Lani was surprised. "Come to think of it… I never created a flight suit before."

"Which is why I have decided to make one for you," Hiccup said.

"But what about your chief duties for tomorrow?" Lani asked.

"We'll just switch again like we did yesterday. So I will have more time to create the flight suit," he answered.

"Well… if you insist." His double replied with a smile.

Hiccup and Lani have grown so fondly ever since they met as if they were twin brothers.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **What do you guys think of Lani's awesome weapon of choice? And Hiccup's plan in creating his double's flight suit!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story :)**


	12. Exposed

**Okay, now. I just received a message from DG98 few days ago, requesting me to create this chapter about Lani spending time with Zenna when they went out for a flight. You will get surprised as Zenna already knew for quite some time about the little trick from Hiccup and Lani.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Exposed**

The next day, Lani, now disguised as Hiccup, was walking through the village plaza with Toothless by his side. Hiccup disguised as Lani to have more time in creating the flight suit in Gobber's workshop. So, Lani would have to carry out Hiccup's chief duties with Toothless.

"Okay, bud. What should we do?" Lani asked the male Night Fury. Just then, Lani heard Zenna calling out to him.

"Hey, Hicc!" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor ran up to him and Toothless with Stryka following behind.

"Oh, hey, Zenna. What's up?" Lani questioned.

"Wanna go have a flight with me and Stryka?" She asked him. Lani thought about it for a moment before he agreed. "Sure."

Grinned, Zenna mounted her female Night Fury and 'Hiccup' mounted on his male Night Fury. Then, they flew off to the blue sky.

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Zenna cheered.

"Uh, yes! It is!" Lani exclaimed.

"Hey, Hicc, watch this!" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor suddenly jumped off of Stryka!

"Wha-?! ZENNA!" Lani screamed in horror. He made Toothless dive down to catch Zenna. However, she opened the wings of her flight suit and was soaring through the sky!

Lani was stunned to see that! "What? You got worried so sudden?" Zenna questioned as she was soaring beside Stryka.

"Uhhh… yeah." Lani said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Toothless looked at Lani for a moment and he suddenly went upside down, causing 'Hiccup' to fall!

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! TOOTHLESS!" Lani screamed at the top of his lungs!

"Hiccup!" Zenna cried as she dove down to save him. Lani was falling in a rapidly high speed and kept screaming in terror!

"Gaaahhh! Help! Oh, Thor! Help me!" he cried, begging for help. He saw Zenna flying towards him who then yelled out to him, "Hiccup! Open your wings!"

"I don't have wings!" Lani yelled back.

"Yes, you do! Your suit is also a flight suit!" Zenna shouted.

Lani looked down to his suit and realized that it was a flight suit. He might not know how to operate it but he did learn how to open the wings that Hiccup instructed him. With no time to waste, Lani managed to open the wings and started soaring.

"Oh my, gods!" he exclaimed in great surprise as he flew along with Zenna, Toothless and Stryka. Although, this was the first time Lani used Hiccup's flight suit and he tried to be steady and fly properly.

"Hiccup! What's wrong?" Zenna called out worriedly.

"I-I-I'm fine, Zen! J-Just trying to adjust my flight suit!" he said, and just then, the right wing broke off!

"Oh no!" Lani cried and fell again!

"Hiccup!" Zenna cried in terror, Toothless quickly did a dive bomb to save him. The male Alpha was now below him and 'Hiccup' landed on his back safety.

Lani let out a long sigh of relief that his life was saved. "Ooohhh my, gods…. Never do that again…" he muttered as he tried to gather his breath.

Zenna has just got back on Stryka and the female Night Fury was flying beside her beloved mate. "Hiccup, are you alright?" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor asked him concernedly.

"Y-Yeah… I'll be fine in a minute…" Lani slowly replied, trying to calm himself down after his frightening experience.

Zenna looked at him for a moment and said, "Let's head to the Cove."

"Why there?" Lani asked as he managed to recover.

"You and I need to talk privately," she replied. Her voice sounded serious. Lani blinked at her before he nodded.

Zenna, Lani, and the two Night Furies headed back to Berk and made their way to the Cove. Once they arrived there, they dismounted their dragons and walked a few distance away from them to have their private talk.

"So, Zenna. What is it you wanna talk about?" Lani asked first.

Zenna looks at him with a serious expression, "Alright. Drop the act." Lani was confused by her words. "Drop the act? What are you talking about?"

"Look. I know it's you… Lani," Zenna said his real name instead of Hiccup. Lani slightly flinched in surprise but quickly brushed that aside.

"Wh-What? Come on, Zen. I'm not Lani. I'm Hiccup," he denied, but she was not fully convinced.

"Lani, I consider Hiccup to be my brother in all but blood. I probably know him better that anyone in Berk. And while it took me a while to figure out the little stunt you two pulled, I did notice some things that were out of character for Hiccup."

Lani was shocked by her words! "Y-Y-You knew that I'm pretending to be Hiccup?"

"Yup. When I saw you dancing back at the village plaza, I was confused. Hiccup never danced so well before. And today, when you tried to use his flight suit, you didn't know how to operate it and that was your first time," she explained.

"Wow… I-I'm amazed that you managed to figure out our secret a bit too soon," Lani remarked.

"Hehe, yeah," she giggled. "You may look exactly like my surrogate brother, but I only notice your act that Hiccup doesn't have before."

"And you knew it, right away. What a shocker…" Lani sighed. "But Zenna, please, don't tell anyone about this. Hiccup just needs some time to be free to avoid his chief duties. So, he and I switch our roles."

"I see now. And speaking about Hiccup, where is he right now? I knew he's disguising as you, right?" Zenna questioned.

"Oh, yeah. He's in Gobber's workshop. He's creating a new invention: a flight suit for me," he responded.

"Really?" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor was surprised to hear that her surrogate brother was creating a flight suit for Lani.

"Uh huh. It was a surprise, no?" Lani replied with an awkward smile.

"Well… After this, I'm gonna have to talk to him for making up his ideas to avoid his duties as a chief," Zenna said with a serious tone.

"H-Hey! Zenna! Don't get mad at Hiccup!" he said, not wanting Hiccup to get into trouble.

"I'm not mad at him, Lani. I'm just a little upset," she explained. "I'm upset that he never told anyone about this, especially that he had been skipping his duties as a chief. And if Astrid finds out about this… she will totally beat Hiccup up…"

Lani gulped a little. "Yikes…"

"So, you have to be careful when you're with her. She may think you are really Hiccup but she does not know it's really you, Lani," the one-eyed Dragon Doctor reminded him.

"Yes. I understand. And promise me that you'll keep this secret, okay, Zenna?" Lani asked.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone," she promised and then added, "Lani…you're now my second surrogate brother."

Lani was surprised by that. "R-Really?" Zenna nodded and smiled. "Geez… Thanks, I'm happy to be, well, as your second surrogate brother."

"Yeah. Because your personality is almost identical to Hicc's," she stated.

"Hehe. So, my appearance and personality remind you about him, right?" Lani asked.

Zenna nodded and said, "We'll keep this a secret. For now."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Lani was so shocked that Zenna figured it out! That's amazing, no? This was GuardianDragon98's request on creating this chapter. I thank her for that, that she supports me.**

 **And I know you guys are really excited about HTTYD 3: The Hidden World that is coming up very soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I'll do another new chapter and this chapter will be very interesting!**

 **See you later!**


	13. Babysitting

**Hello! I'm sorry for this late chapter. I was so busy of my school and my upcoming birthday. I was kinda excited for my birthday this month February yet I'm a little nervous too. My mom kept thinking on planning my birthday over and over again. *Sigh***

 **But hey, I told her to not to worry about it and don't overthink too much.**

 **So, anyways, I finally created this chapter and, as I said from the previous chapter, this chapter will be interesting.**

 **So, please! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Babysitting**

Stryka was shocked when Zenna told her that 'Hiccup' was Lani in disguise and that the Chief of Berk switched roles with Lani. The female Alpha was at first confused. To prove it, Lani removed his auburn wig, revealing his blonde hair. Now Stryka understood and promised to keep it a secret.

Now, Zenna, Lani, Toothless and Stryka were walking through the village plaza. "So, Zen, where are we going?" the double of Hiccup asked her.

"We're going to my house. My parents and their Hideous Zippleback dragon are going out for a small trip. Eret, Stryka, Skullcrusher and I are going with them," Zenna responded. "Also, I want someone to take care of my little brother and his dragon while we're gone."

"Your little brother? Uh… That little kid I met from the Great Hall, when I'm disguising as Hiccup, was that him?" Lani questioned.

"Yes. His name is Elias II Stoick Fiersome," she said, "I named him after my deceased older brother, Elias, and the late Chief of Berk, Stoick."

"Wow… That's amazing. Sharing those names for your little brother. That's nice," he remarked, and he noticed the sad expression upon her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry… The reason why I named after Elias and Stoick for my little brother was because I miss them very much. My older brother died during the Dragon Raid at the age of 13 and Stoick was killed by that madman Drago," Zenna explained in grief.

Lani had sympathy towards the one-eyed Dragon Doctor's loss. "I feel the same way as you, Zenna."

"What?" Zenna looked at him in confusion.

"I lost both of my parents. My mom died after she gave birth to me and my dad died from an illness," he explained. Zenna was shocked and felt sorry towards Lani's loss of his parents.

"I'm very sorry for the loss of your parents," the one-eyed Dragon Doctor apologized.

"It's alright. The past is in the past now. I have Sandstorm with me and she's my only family left," Lani said.

"I guess we both have shared the same experience of our loss," Zenna stated with a small smile. Lani smiled too, having someone to understand his loss just like the one-eyed Dragon Doctor.

"Oh, yeah," Zenna suddenly spoke. "Lani, will it be okay that you babysit my little brother and the Alphas' son?"

Lani was surprised when she said that, "Me? You want me to babysit them?"

Zenna nodded. "I'm not sure… I never babysit a child and a hatchling before. What if I do wrong?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. You have Toothless with you, he can handle his son, Hiccup, easily," Zenna replied.

"Hiccup? Odd, that baby Night Fury shared the same name as the Chief of Berk," Lani stated.

"Hahaha, yeah. During the Snoggletog, El named his Night Fury after his uncle," Zenna explained.

"Wow, that explains it," the double of Hiccup remarked with a chuckle.

They arrived at Zenna's house. Her parents, Eret, Skullcrusher, El in his mom's arms, Serpent and Serpentine, and little Hiccup, were waiting for her. "Zennwa!" El cried in joy when saw his favorite big sister. Little Hiccup let out a happy growl as he ran up to his parents to give them nuzzles and kisses.

"Hiccup, are you free from your chief duties? We wanted you take care our little El and his Night Fury while we're gone for our small trip," Henna asked.

"Uh, sure. I'm free from my chief duties. Don't worry, I'll take care of them while you're gone," Lani answered.

"Good," Edgar nodded before he turned to his youngest son. "Now, El. Your uncle is going to babysit you for today. Be good with your uncle while we're gone, okay?"

"Okay!" El replied cheerfully as Henna handed over her son to Lani's arms.

"We'll be off now. We'll see you later in a bit, chief," Eret said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Zenna, Eret, Henna and Edgar mounted their dragons and flew off. After Lani watched them disappeared from his sight, he looked at El who was staring at him.

"So, uh… what are we supposed to do?" he asked the male Night Fury. Toothless went inside the house followed by his son. The double of Hiccup went after the male Alpha. Inside the house there were some toys scattered across the wooden floor.

Little Hiccup picked up a ball and started to chew on it. "Heh, you looked cute when you chew, little bud," Lani chuckled.

"Uncle Hiccup!" El called to him, "Can we go out for a walk?"

"You want to go out for a walk?" Lani repeated and El nodded his head in reply, "Well, okay. Just this once, okay?"

"Yay!" The little boy squealed and little Hiccup did the same.

"C'mon, bud. Let's go out for a walk," Lani called Toothless.

And so, Lani and Toothless took El and little Hiccup for a walk. They first walked through Berk's forest. Lani had to put El down so that he could play with his little Night Fury. Lani kept a close eye on them with Toothless.

"I wonder how's Hiccup doing, bud?" Lani asked the male Alpha, which he only responded by shrugged his wings.

"Hmmm… I guess he's still busy working on his invention," He muttered when suddenly, Toothless perked up his flappy ears as he sensed something.

Lani noticed this and asked him, "What's wrong, bud?"

That's when the ground began to shake. "Wh-What…?" The ground then began to shake harder!

"Earthquake!" he shouted as he quickly went over El and little Hiccup, who were both knocked off of their feet because of the earthquake.

"Uncle Hiccup!" El cried in fear when he first felt the earthquake while the Night Fury hatchling let out a small roar of fright.

Lani grabbed them in his arms and sat down. "It's okay, it's okay! Just calm down and don't panic, okay?" Lani reassured them to keep them calm. However, they didn't realized that they were quite close to a mountain.

All of the sudden, a huge shadow loomed over them. Lani looked up and saw a huge boulder falling down at them fast! "W-Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he screamed in terror.

"Toothless!" he called out the male Night Fury. Toothless quickly went over the trio and covered them with his wings to protect them.

 _"It's no good! We're going to get crush!"_ Lani thought, knowing that Toothless didn't have time to destroy the boulder with his plasma blast. They would be killed by that huge boulder!

Little Hiccup got so scared and cried out, _"YOOM…TAH!"_ A flash of blinded light suddenly engulfed around him and the entire forest! A smash was heard, the blinded light died down, and the earthquake had stopped.

Toothless slowly uncovered his wings from his head and looked around. He saw bits of rocks around him and realized that the huge boulder that was about to crush them was somehow smashed into small pieces.

"Toothless?" the male Night Fury heard Lani's call. "Is it… safe now?"

Toothless nodded as he carefully unfolded his wings around Lani, El and his son.

"What happen?" El asked curiously. "That big rock almost cruwshed us…"

"Y-Yeah… Toothless?" the double of Hiccup looked at him, thinking that he was the one that destroyed the boulder. However, Toothless shook his head, meaning that he was not the one who destroyed that huge boulder. "It's not you? Then… who save us?"

That was when little Hiccup let out a growl and started to jump around happily. The male Alpha looked at his son for a second and realized that his son saved them! He was confused on how his son was able to destroy such a huge boulder in a young age.

"Well, whoever saved us, at least we're safe. Right, bud?" Lani questioned Toothless. The male Night Fury snapped out of his confusion and nodded in response to Lani's question.

"C'mon. Let's head back," Lani took El in his arms and little Hiccup hopped onto his right shoulder as they headed their way back to the village.

Toothless, on the other hand, was thinking about his son and felt confused. The Night Fury hatchling seemingly wielded a mysterious power within him…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **How do you guys think of Lani's babysitting and little Hiccup's mysterious power that he unleashed?**

 **I thought about that the son of two Alphas has a mysterious power that will only appear when he loves his parents so much, including El. If there's trouble, the mysterious power within little Hiccup will unleash to save the ones he loves so much.**


	14. Dating with Astrid

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Guess what? I'm officially 20 now!**

 **Man, I'm getting older, am I? Though, I started to feel nervous on how to act like an adult…**

 **Never mind what I just said. I wanted to apologize for the wait. I was taking my exam last week.**

 **I was able to create this chapter and post it. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **About GD98's review from the previous chapter: yes, I based little Hiccup's mysterious power from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky's Special Episode: Igglybuff the Prodigy.**

 **That's it for now! Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **Dating with Astrid**

Lani, Toothless, El and little Hiccup were on their way back to Zenna's house when Hiccup, disguised as Lani, ran up to them with Sandstorm on tow.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Hiccup asked worriedly. "I felt the earthquake while working on my invention, and I was worried about you…"

"Yeah, it's okay now. We're okay," Lani replied, not wanting to tell Hiccup about the incident that happened a few minutes ago.

Hiccup sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

Lani nodded. "Uh huh. I'm going back to Zenna's house, she and her family are coming back soon."

"Okay," he responded, "and I'm almost done with the flight suit. I hope I finish it today."

"That's great," Lani said with a smile. That's when El let out a yawn, "I'm sleepy…"

"Well, better go now. El is sleepy," he said.

"Sure. See you later," Hiccup waved as his double went off to the Fiersome House.

Lani headed to El's room. He placed him on his bed and tucked him up with a violet blanket. El's hatchling Night Fury snuggled up his little rider. "Sleep well, you two," Lani was about to leave when El called out to him.

"Uncle Hiccup, can you sing me a lullabwy? So, me and Hiccup can sleep," El questioned.

"Lullaby, huh?" Lani muttered before he nodded, "Okay, sure."

He cleared his throat and started to sing a lullaby.

 _Sun goes down and we are here together  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms  
Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms_

"Oohh, pwetty song," El cooed, liking the lullaby song. Little Hiccup snuggled to get more comfortable while listening to the lullaby. Lani continued the song.

 _It's magic, when you are here beside me  
Close your eyes and let me hold you tight  
Everything, that I could ever need is  
Right here in my arms tonight_

Lani paused for a moment before continuing the lullaby song.

 _La-la-la, la-la-la  
Stars begin to climb_

 _La-la-la, la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la…_

Once he finished the song, Lani looked at El and his Night Fury. They were both sleeping peacefully. Smiling, Lani adjusted the violet blanket and quietly left the room. He stayed in Zenna's house until sunset. When Zenna's family returned home with their dragons, they asked 'Hiccup' if El was alright. Lani told them that he's asleep with his Night Fury and they checked on them. They thanked 'Hiccup' for taking care of El and Lani nodded in respond.

Lani left the Fiersome House with Toothless following behind. He decided to see Hiccup at Gobber's workshop. Before he could go there, someone called out to him. "Hey Hiccup!"

Lani turned to the source, which belonged to Astrid. She was running towards him with her Deadly Nadder following behind her. "C'mon, let's go!" the Shield Maiden grabbed Lani's right hand and began to drag him.

"H-Huh!? Hold on! Where are we going?" Lani exclaimed.

"What? Hiccup, you forgot?" Astrid looked at him with an annoyed look, "We're gonna have a date tonight, remember? We talked about this yesterday at the academy."

Lani looked at her with widened eyes. "O-Oh, I, uh, I must've forgot! I-I was babysitting Zenna's little brother and his Night Fury," he explained with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, I see now," Astrid muttered. "Well, come on then." She dragged him again. Lani tried to protest but he couldn't come up any ideas as Astrid led him to the forest with Toothless and Stormfly in tow.

Meanwhile, at Gobber's workshop, Hiccup just finished the flight suit for Lani. It looked like his flight suit but with the colors of sandy brown, yellow and black.

"There. Finally done," he remarked with a grin as he looked at his finished creation. "Now, I have to show it to Lani by bringing him here."

Before he left to fetch his double, Zenna was standing at the entrance to the workshop. "Oh! Zenna!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Hey, how's it going?"

The one-eyed Dragon Doctor just sighed and said, "Hey, Hicc. I knew you were disguising as Lani."

Hiccup was caught off guard by that fact. "Wh-What?"

Then, Zenna told everything about how she managed to figure out and that shocked Hiccup. "Oh…wow. I can't believe you figure it out, Zen," he remarked.

"Heh, yeah. It's because I noticed his actions that you don't have and I knew it's Lani, who's pretending to be you, Hicc," she said with a giggle.

"Speaking of Lani… I was about to get him and show him the flight suit that I just finished," Hiccup showed his creation to his surrogate sister.

Zenna observed the flight suit. "It looks almost identical to your flight suit, except the colors."

"Yeah." Hiccup smiled. "I hope he likes it."

All of the sudden, the young Chief of Berk yelled, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor questioned, a little startled by his yell.

"I have a date with Astrid!" he exclaimed in shock. "I completely forgot about it!"

Zenna's eye widened in shock. "Uh…Hicc, I just saw Lani with Astrid, and Astrid was dragging him to the forest…"

The surrogate siblings stared at each other in shock.

Meanwhile, Lani and Astrid were in the forest for their date. Though, Lani was nervous when he's with Astrid. He thought that calling Toothless would be a bad idea and there's no way to avoid it. The Shield Maiden noticed the nervousness of her 'lover'. "Hiccup? What's wrong?"

Lani snapped out when she asked him. "H-Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine and… nothing's wrong," he replied with a nervous chuckle, trying to act normal as Hiccup.

"Really, now?" Astrid moved a bit closer to 'Hiccup', causing him to back away a little.

"Uh, yeah! I'm good!" He affirmed as he started to feel awkward.

"Ooh~ I see you're feeling awkward," Astrid said with a smirk as she moved closer to him.

Lani backed away from her as he got more nervous. "H-Hey, A-Astrid," he tried to say something but he couldn't make up any words.

Then, the Shield Maiden leaned her face towards him. Lani's eyes widened as he realized that she's trying to… kiss him!

With no other choice, Lani pushed Astrid away from him and ran away!

"What?! Hiccup!" she yelled as she started to give chase while Lani screamed out of panic. Lani ran by a large boulder when a hand came from behind the boulder and grabbed him by the shoulder.

It then dragged Lani behind the boulder just as Astrid ran by it. The look-alike Hiccup sighed in relief and turned to see the person that saved his life. To his surprise, he saw Hiccup and Zenna.

"Oh, hey, you guys!" Lani was happy to see them. "I'm so glad you two are here," he let out a sigh.

"Which is good timing. C'mon, let's switch back, now!" Hiccup said urgently.

"Before Astrid comes back," Zenna added.

The two alike Hiccups nodded in agreement. Zenna left them shortly so that her two surrogate brothers could switch back their clothes, which took them 10 minutes. 10 minutes passed and Zenna came back to see them finished their switch.

"Good, you two are back to your respective roles," the one-eyed Dragon Doctor said.

They heard Astrid calling out, "Hiccup! Where are you?"

"You better go, chief. She's looking for you," said Lani. Hiccup nodded. He took a deep breath before coming out of the large boulder.

The young chief of Berk called out to his lover, "Astrid, I'm over here!"

The Shield Maiden noticed him. She marched right up to him and punched him hard on the right shoulder. "Ow!" Hiccup cried in pain and rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"That's for pushing me and running away from me!" she yelled at him, crossing her arms and glaring at him angrily.

Hiccup was confused by her words, but then quickly realized what she meant. "Ohh…uh, sorry. I-I guess I was a little overacting…" he chuckled nervously.

Astrid raised her left eyebrow suspiciously at her lover. "Seriously, Hiccup? You've been through of that! How come you overact?" Hiccup looked away for a moment and tried to come up with an excuse when, "Hiccup!" Zenna called out to him, much to his relief that his life was saved. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor ran up to the couple.

"Zenna? What're you doing here?" Astrid asked, quite surprised by her presence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "Hiccup, I need your help to aid an injured Thunderdrum."

"Oh, sure," the one-legged chief looked at Astrid. "Sorry, Astrid, duty calls," he apologized as he quickly left with Zenna, leaving Astrid behind.

The Shield Maiden just stood there as her Deadly Nadder appeared and nudged her. Astrid patted her and looked back where Hiccup left with his surrogate sister with a suspicious look on her face.

 _"That's weird… Hiccup and Zenna are hiding something. I'm gonna find out by myself…"_ Astrid thought.

* * *

 **Yeah! Finally done!**

 **Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. The new movie of HTTYD – How to Train your Dragon 3: The Hidden World finally released weeks ago!**

 **I wanted to watch it in the theatre. However, the ticket is expensive, much to my disappointment. But at least I can wait until the DVD comes out, or in Online Movies.**

 **So, anyways, I know you guys enjoyed the movie.**

 **Oh, yeah! GuardianDragon98 added my OC Lani in "Where My Heart Is, That's Home" where Grimmel gets Loki'd! Thank you for adding my OC, GD98! You are great supporter to this story until the very end!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! XD**

 **P.S.: The lullaby song is based on Barbie: The Island Princess. You can say I am a fan of Barbie movies, hehe.**


	15. Truth is Out

**Hiya! I'm back again with the new chapter! I'm so sorry for the freaking long wait! I've been pretty busy these days though.**

 **Anyways, in the previous chapter, Astrid got suspicious on Hiccup and Zenna as if they're hiding something from her.**

 **Read this chapter to find out! XD**

* * *

 **Truth is Out**

The next day, Astrid was walking through the village plaza with Stormfly. The Shield Maiden was lost in her thoughts about what happened yesterday.

 _"Something's definitely wrong with Hiccup… He never acted that way before – he pushed me and then ran away! That was so not him…"_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream from above.

Astrid looked up and saw Lani in a flight suit that looked identical to Hiccup's. The difference was that Lani's flight suit was in the color sandy brown, yellow and black. He was flying straight towards her! Astrid was too late to get out of the way and Lani crashed into her!

Astrid was on the ground and Lani was on top of her. "Hey! Get off me!" she exclaimed as she forcibly moved Lani off of her.

The double of Hiccup shook his head to snap out from his dizziness and looked at Astrid. "Oh, Astrid! I'm so sorry!" Lani apologized to her. He stood up and helped the Shield Maiden to get up.

"Lani!" the duo heard Hiccup calling for Lani. They looked up and saw Hiccup and Zenna riding their Night Furies with Sandstorm beside them. Once they landed on the ground, Lani's Sand Wraith quickly went over to her rider and checked on him for any injuries. Sandstorm purred at Lani, asking if he's okay.

"I'm fine, Sandstorm," her rider said. "Just a little crash land."

Hiccup and Zenna went over to him. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor checked on Lani, searching for any signs of injuries. "Uh, Zen, it's okay. I'm fine now," Lani said as he was feeling awkward when she did that. "Just making sure," she replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Astrid asked them.

"Zen and I have been teaching Lani how to operate his flight suit," her lover answered.

"We started this morning and… it didn't go well that much." Zenna added.

"Why?" the Shield Maiden questioned curiously.

"Because I hesitated. It's my first time to test out my flight suit that Hiccup created it for me," Lani explained.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a surprised look on her face, "You… created a flight suit for him?"

"Yeah. Since Lani never create a flight suit before," Hiccup explained. "So… I decided to make one for him."

The Shield Maiden was about to ask something when Zenna cut in, "Lani, you still have a lot to learn on how to operate your flight suit."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I almost forgot about that," the double of Hiccup responded.

The one-legged chief of Berk looked at Astrid and said, "We have to go now. See you later." With that, they all left with their dragons.

Astrid just stood there, watching them leaving. Stormfly purred and nudged her rider. "Something's not right here," she suddenly muttered, which confused her Deadly Nadder on what she's talking about.

At noon, Astrid was in the Great Hall to have lunch. She spotted her friends sitting on their table with Lani. Lani looked exhausted after the training and his hair was a bit messy. Astrid joined them and asked Lani, "So, how was your flight training with Hiccup and Zenna?"

"It was… rough," he muttered. "Very rough." He banged his head against the table and let out an exhausting sigh.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and Zenna with a confused look. "Yeah, we'll tell you later," Zenna blurted out.

While the Dragon Riders were having lunch, the Shield Maiden was eyeing on both her lover and his double while she was eating. "Hey Astrid, why're you staring at them?" Ruffnut asked her when she noticed her stares at Hiccup and Lani. Astrid almost choked, startled by her question.

"Hey, are you okay, Astrid?" Fishlegs questioned her concernedly.

Astrid managed to recover and replied, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

After lunch, Hiccup, Zenna and Lani were chatting while walking down the stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Astrid was standing in front of the Great Hall's doors. She stared at Hiccup and Lani.

 _"Hmm… They may look alike. I have a feeling that those two would-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped on her right shoulder. Astrid turned around and saw Valka.

"Is there something wrong, Astrid?" Valka asked her.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Valka. I just had…" she paused and tried to find some words when Hiccup's mother said, "It's about my son and his double, right?"

"Oh, uh… yes," Astrid gasped. "I have been suspicious on those two lately."

"I am, also, suspicious on them too," Valka added, which surprised her future daughter-in-law. "Really? When?" she questioned.

"Since we first met 'Lani', I had these feelings like my 'son' and his 'double' may look alike, but I felt that those two may have switch their place," Valka explained.

The Shield Maiden looked at her in shock, "Y-You think so?"

"I'm his mother, and a mother never forgets," Valka said. "I think… We should keep an eye on them to see what they are up to."

"Yeah. Good idea," Astrid agreed.

Hours later, Lani, disguising as Hiccup again, was walking through the village plaza to carry out some chief duties, while Hiccup, disguised as Lani, assisted Zenna to carry out checkup for the dragons. Toothless was following behind Lani to guide him in any situation.

"Seems everyone is doing well, bud," Lani looked around the village plaza to see the villagers were working hard on their business. Toothless growled in agreement.

"So then, what we should do, bud?" he asked him, and that's when he spotted Eret at the docks with his crewmates. "Maybe it would be okay if I have a chat." Lani went to the docks with Toothless following behind.

At the docks, Eret and his crewmates were hoisting up fishes. One of Eret's crewmates noticed the 'Chief' of Berk's presence. "Oi, it's the chief!" he said to his crewmates.

Eret was the first to turn around to see 'Hiccup'. "Oh, hey there, Hiccup!" He greeted him.

"Hey there," 'Hiccup' greeted back as he walked up to him. "What are you doing with those fishes?"

"For the dragons' and the villagers' dinner," Eret replied, then he noticed something in front of 'Hiccup's' forehead – a small lock of blonde hair had slipped out from underneath his auburn wig.

"Hey, what's that?" the ex-dragon trapper asked as he pointed at the blonde lock.

Lani crossed his eyes to see it and slightly gasped in shock when he saw his blonde lock. He quickly tugged it back and exclaimed, "Uh, nothing!"

Eret rose his right eyebrow with confusion. He was about to say something when Lani said, "I-I gotta go. I got some chief stuffs to do. It was nice talking to you. See you later!" He quickly left the docks with Toothless, leaving Eret to be suspicious about him.

After Lani and the male Night Fury left the docks, they decided to have a walk throughout Berk's forest. "That was close…" Lani sighed. "My cover was almost blown when Eret noticed my lock of blonde hair." Toothless growled, saying that he had to be careful. "Yeah, yeah… I got it, bud."

A while later, Lani and Toothless ended up in the Cove. "Well, I guess we should stay here for a while, bud," Lani said as he walked to a pond. He saw his reflection on the pond's surface. He was similar to Hiccup, except his wig that hid his blonde hair. Just then, he hears roars from above.

Lani turned and look up to see Stormfly and Cloudjumper with their riders on their backs. When they landed on the ground, the Shield Maiden and the mother of Hiccup climbed down from their dragons.

"Astrid and mom?" he was surprised and nervous to see them. Even Toothless was surprised and he had a nervous look on his face.

"What're you… two doing here?" Lani asked.

"Just wanted to… check on you," Valka said as she advanced towards her 'son'.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" he slightly back away from her. "I'm doing fine, mom. I just need to be alone to…" 'Hiccup' paused for a moment to come up some words.

"Hiccup, you've been acting strangely lately," Valka said as she continued advancing until Lani stopped backing away. Lani was trapped between the pond and Valka.

"Hiccup. Are you hiding something?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I… uhm…" Lani tried to make an excuse.

Valka placed her hand under his chin to look closely. She noticed that her 'son' did not have a scar. She let go off his chin. "You're not my son," she stated. Her words shocked Astrid, Stormfly and Cloudjumper. Toothless, on the other hand, was stunned at the fact that she was able to find out the truth.

Lani flinched when Valka said that. "Valka, what do you mean he's not your son?" Astrid questioned her in confusion as she did not understand.

Valka ignored her question and looked at Lani, "Who are you?" she demanded.

Lani knew that he could not avoid Hiccup's mom because she already knew he was not her son. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he removed his wig to reveal his blonde locks, "I'm Lani… Flokidottir."

Astrid's eyes widened in shock at that reveal. "Wh-Wh-What?!"

* * *

 **Valka figured out that her 'son' was actually Lani! She never forgot her son. Lani didn't have a scar like Hiccup when he was a baby, and it was from there Valka knew the truth.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have fun reading the story!**


	16. Questions Answered

**Hey, hey, HTTYD fans!**

 **I'm back with the new chapter! Woohoo!**

 **I would like to apologize for the long wait, it's because of my school that I got so busy these days. But I was able to post this chapter.**

 **So… Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Questions Answered**

Astrid could not believe what she just saw. The person in front of her, her 'lover' was actually Lani disguising as Hiccup.

"H-How is this possible?" The Shield Maiden questioned as she was confused.

"Well, uh… It's kinda hard to explain…" Lani muttered with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Lani, where's my son, Hiccup?" Valka asked him.

Lani hesitated for a second before answering it, "He's with Zenna, disguising as me…"

Hiccup's mother nodded before she said, "Once we arrive at Zenna's Dragon Clinic, you two have a lot of explanation to do."

"Yeah, a LOT of explanation," Astrid added in a deadly tone, which made Lani to gulp a bit.

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Clinic, Zenna was checking on a sick Changewing with its rider beside it. "How is he looking, doctor?" the young rider asked her concernedly of his dragon's health.

"Well, he might've eaten something bad, but it's not serious. He just has a stomach ache," Zenna explained.

"A stomach ache?" The young rider repeated in worry.

"When did he last eat?" She asked him.

"This afternoon. I gave him some meat for his lunch," he answered.

The one-eyed Dragon Doctor placed her finger under her chin to think for a bit. "I think the meat may be raw and cause it to have a bad stomach ache," she said and went over the cabinet. She opened it and grabbed a jar with green liquid inside it. She went over the sick Changewing and uncorked the jar. "Okay, now open wide."

The Changewing hesitated a bit but opened his mouth. Zenna poured the green liquid from the jar into its mouth. "There," the one-eyed Dragon Doctor said with a smile. "Your Changewing will be better in a few days."

"Thanks, doc," the younger rider thanked her as he and his dragon exited the Dragon Clinic. At the same time when they left, Valka, Astrid and Lani with his auburn hair wig on entered the clinic.

"Oh, hello. What brings you three here?" Zenna questioned them.

"Zenna, we need to talk – privately," Valka said to her in a serious tone.

Zenna rose one of her eyebrow curiously and then, she looked at Lani who looked nervous. Lani came up to her and whispered to her ear, "She… found out the truth…" Shocked, the one-eyed Dragon Doctor looked at him.

"Zenna, where's my son?" Valka asked her in a demanding tone.

"And you better explain why Lani is disguising as Hiccup," the Shield Maiden added.

"Well…" Zenna began, trying to explain everything. That was when Hiccup, disguising as Lani, came into the clinic with the herb in his hand. "Hey, Zen. I got the herb that you requested," he said.

"Hiccup!" Valka raced towards her son and hugged him.

"Gah! Mom?!" Hiccup was startled when his mother hugged him so suddenly, even when he's disguising as Lani.

After Valka let him go, Astrid walked up to him and punched him on the right shoulder, "Ow! Hey!"

"You better explain all of this, Hiccup!" She said in a deadly tone.

"Wh-What? What're you talking about?" He blurted out, confusingly.

That's when Zenna and Lani walked up to him. They told him that the secret was out, much to his shock. "What, what gives it away?" He asked.

"What gives away, was the scar," Valka answered. "Lani does not have a scar like yours, Hiccup."

Hiccup was shocked of that. "R-Really?" His mother nodded in response.

"And tell us, why you two switched place?" Astrid questioned them.

Both Hiccup-lookalikes and Zenna glanced at each other with nervous expressions upon their faces. They knew that they couldn't hide their secrets from them.

Zenna let out a sigh, "Alright. We'll tell you two." This led to Valka and Astrid listening carefully of the two Hiccups and the Dragon Doctor's explanation for 10 minutes.

"Okay. Let me get this straight," Astrid blurted out, "You and Lani met at the docks and you made up an idea to switch place with Lani because you need some time to be free from your chief duties."

"Yes," Hiccup replied, scratching the back of his head.

"A few days later, Zenna found out because Lani wasn't acting the same as Hiccup," Astrid continued on.

"Yeah. That's right," the one-eyed Dragon Doctor nodded her head.

There was a moment of silent until Valka broke it. "Hiccup, you could have told me about how you feel of being a chief. You can't just let someone take over your role as the chief – like Lani here as I might have accused him for taking your chief duties."

"And… I nearly kissed Lani, who was disguising as you, Hiccup," Astrid added in disgust.

"Uh huh… I'm sorry," Hiccup apologized. "I-I mean it's not Lani's fault, it's my fault…"

The Shield Maiden walked up to the two alike Hiccups and gave them punches on their shoulders. "Ow! What was that for?!" they questioned at the same time.

"That's for… confusing me," She answered, crossing her arms against her chest and glared at them.

After the explanation, Hiccup and Lani switched back to their respective roles and Eret came into the clinic. "Oh, there you all are. I've been looking everywhere for you," he said.

"What is it, Eret?" Zenna asked her husband.

"A ship just arrived at the docks. It's from Skerry Island," he explained.

"Really!?" Lani exclaimed, and before anyone could say a word, Lani rushed out of the Dragon Clinic like a Night Fury. "Wait, Lani!" Hiccup shouted out as he chased after him with Zenna, Eret, Astrid and Valka following behind with their dragons.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **What have you guys think? The next chapter will be coming up soon. As soon as I have enough time due to my school days, though.**

 **See ya!**


	17. Visitors of Skerry Island

**I am very so sorry for the late chapter!**

 **It's been almost two months since I haven't update this chapter… I've been so stress due to school and exams, and I felt I'm gonna faint because due to the heat.**

 **I'm very sorry fans of HTTYD, really… I just couldn't think straight properly. *Sighed***

 **For now, I was able to create this chapter and posted it. You excited to see Astrid's double?**

 **You'll have to read this chapter until the end of it! XD**

* * *

 **Visitors of Skerry Island**

Lani was racing for the docks with Hiccup, Zenna, Astrid, Eret, Valka and their dragons following behind.

The double of Hiccup saw a familiar ship at the docks with a symbol of what appear to be Skerry Tribe. Once he arrived there, Lani saw a young woman, who looked identical to Astrid. She had a long red hair that was tied into a low ponytail and her bangs were swept to the right side. She also had light skin and blue eyes. She even had a beauty mark under her left eye. She wore a loose lavender tunic, a pair of chocolate brown pants and light brown Viking boots. She also wore a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

She was with a man that looked big and bulky with wavy shoulder-length orange hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. He also had an orange bread. He wore a light gray tunic with a golden fur vest, a pair of dark brown pants and black Viking boots. He also wore a pair of silver arm brackets strapped on both of his arms.

Beside the duo were two dragons, an orange Scauldron and a Desert Wraith – a sub-species of Sand Wraith.

Grinning, Lani came up to the young woman who threw herself to give him a hug while Sandstorm nuzzled the Desert Wraith in a lovely way of greeting.

"Lani!" the young woman cried as she was delighted to see him again.

"Estrid. I'm so glad you make it here," Lani said as he hugged back.

Then, he felt a nudge on his right side. He broke the hug and saw the Desert Wraith who was grinning at him. "Hey Groundspike. Good to see ya." Groundspike, the Desert Wraith growled in reply.

Just then, the man grabbed Lani and gave him a huge hug. "Lani, m' boy! Good to see ya!" He then let go of him.

"Ugh, yeah… You too…" Lani coughed before getting some air since the man's hug was so strong that it nearly crushed his lungs.

Hiccup, the others and their dragons arrived at the docks. The one-legged Chief of Berk came up to them. "Hello. Welcome to Berk," he welcomes them.

"Ah, yes. You must be Hiccup, am I correct?" The man questioned him.

"Yes. And you must be Hallvard Skufsson, the Chief of Skerry Island?" Hiccup asked.

"Indeed, I am." Hallvard said and then introduced the young woman. "And this young woman is my daughter – Estrid Skufsson."

The Shield Maiden was a bit shocked to see Hallvard's daughter for the first time. It's true, she's exactly like her – the lover that Lani explained a few days ago.

"Oh, my Thor… Your daughter looks so much like Astrid." Valka stated when she first saw Astrid's double.

"Oh, really?" Hallvard rose his right eyebrow and he looked at Astrid, and that surprised him. "Oh, gods! I-I never expected someone who looks so much like my daughter!"

"Uhh… Y-Yeah…" Astrid stammered.

Estrid came up to her and took a closer look of her. "My… You look so much like me. Well, except the hair." She stated with a soft smile.

"Uh huh. That includes your beauty mark under your left eye," the Shield Maiden added, pointing at Estrid's beauty mark.

Later, Hiccup, Lani and the others led Estrid and her father to the Great Hall with their dragons on tow. Right there, they took a seat from a table and started talking to each other.

"So, Chief Hallvard. Since you and your daughter will be staying here for two weeks, what will you do here on Berk?" Hiccup asked the Chief of Skerry Island.

"Ah, I thought of that. I was thinking that a tour would be good, since I last visited this place before your… father's death," he said quietly

"You knew my father before?" The one-legged Chief of Berk asked in surprise.

"Yes. He and I used to be good friends when we were younger," the Chief of Skerry Island said before added. "I'm very sorry for the loss of your father, Hiccup and you as well, Valka."

"I-It's fine, Hallvard," Valka said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lani looked at her with a sympathetic look. Lani decided to change the subject and said, "Sure, we can give you a tour."

"Yes. That would be nice, my love," Estrid agreed with a sweet smile which caused the double of Hiccup to blush a little.

With that, Hiccup assigned Zenna and Lani for the tour with the Chief of Skerry Island and his daughter.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Isle of Berk, Rognvald Gudvaersson the Wealthy was holding his spyglass. He's spying on Lani, Chief Hallvard and Estrid when they exited out the Great Hall with their dragons.

"Well, Lani… It looks like you will spend a little bit of time with that bulky chief and his beautiful daughter…" he muttered before he noticed Zenna and her Night Fury, Stryka.

"What's this? A Night Fury?" Rognvald was surprised to see it and an evil smile creeped across his lips. "Well, well… Seems I have a business with that Night Fury – if I get my hands on it."

* * *

 **Forgive me for this short chapter… This is what I come up, and due to my stress, but next chapter will be…whatever it is though!**

 **More chapters will be coming out very soon, I promise! See you guys later!**


	18. Note

**Note**

 **Hello readers.**

 **This may not be the chapter but a note from me to tell you that I will be gone for a while for my school trip for few days and I won't be able to continue this story for a while, while I'm away.**

 **But don't worry. I'll be back soon after my school trip. So, I will be seeing you soon enough and please, do be patient while I'm away.**

 **See you soon!**


	19. Little Hiccup's New Friend & Big Dream

**Hello! So sorry for the longest wait for this chapter. I've been busy very late due to school days. And I've been very tired from my school trip and I suffered a lot of bug bites, and ended up getting a fever as well.**

 **Forgive me for being taking so long, because I was in a bad condition since I return home from my trip.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Little Hiccup's New Friend & Big Dream**

Lani and Zenna gives a tour for Hallvard and his daughter, Estrid, around Berk with their dragons on tow.

While having a tour – Stryka look over to Sandstorm and Groundspike who were growling and purring at each other as if they were chatting. Hydro, the female Scauldron and Hallvard's bonded dragon, was just listening of their conversation.

The female Night Fury is a little curious about her Sand Wraith friend's mate since she told her about him few days ago. Stryka winced when she saw Sandstorm wacked Groundspike with her right wing in the head as if he said something rude.

 _"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"_ Groundspike apologized after his mate wacked him while Hydro just rolled her eyes at him.

The female Alpha can't help it and decided to ask, _"Uh, mind I'd ask?"_ The three Tidal Class Dragons looked at their queen, _"What were you two talking about? And also Sandstorm – why did you wacked your mate at the head?"_

 _"Oh, he just made a little joke and it's pretty rude too."_ Sandstorm explained and gave her mate a glare which he just smiled sheepishly, _"What was the joke?"_ Stryke asked curiously, _"You don't wanna know."_ Hydro answered.

Stryka looked back to her rider with Hiccup's double, the Chief of Skerry Island and his daughter before look back the Tidal Class Dragons, _"I wanna ask something."_ She said, _"Does your island has habitat of all Tidal Class Dragons?"_

 _"Yeah. There are kinda a lot of Tidal Class Dragons surrounding the Skerry Island."_ Sandstorm said, _"But not only Tidal Class Dragons. There are some Sharp, Mystery, Tracker, and Boulder Class Dragons live in Skerry Island too."_ Groundspike added.

 _"I see. But why aren't there any Stoker Class Dragons?"_ Stryka asked them.

 _"They're too dangerous."_ Hydro said, _"There was once an incident at the forest that caused a huge wildfire which was made by a crazy Typhoomerang. My rider and the villagers of Skerry Island managed to put out the wildfire. Lani and his friends were able to drive it away with help of Stormwave."_

 _"Stormwave? Who's that?"_ The female Night Fury asked curiously.

 _"You'll meet him soon enough, my queen."_ Sandstorm answered.

The tour went on until the sun began to set. Lani and Zenna finished touring with Chief Hallvard and Estrid, and they're in the Great Hall with the other dragon riders, along with their dragons, minus Hydro whose out at the sea since she's a Scauldron that only take short time period of the land and need to return to the sea for a while.

The dragon riders' dragons were talking to each other in their dragon language. Toothless notices Sandstorm and Groundspike were at the opposite direction of the Great Hall. The male Alpha noticed those two dragons were nuzzling each other. It's reminds himself and Stryka when they became mates and had their son, Hiccup.

 _"Those two looked pretty close."_ Toothless commented, _"Of course, love. Sandstorm did told us before about her mate a few days ago."_ Stryka reminded, _"They kinda similar as you two, my king and queen."_ Cloudjumper stated, looking at the Wraith couple.

 _"Ooh, it's very romantic of them."_ Meatlug chirped, _"Sand & Desert Love!"_

 _"Sand & Desert Love?"_ Skullcrusher repeated confusedly.

 _"Just wanna title it, that's all,"_ The female Gronckle said, shrugging her wings.

Stormfly looks at Sandstorm and Groundspike, the male Desert Wraith licked his mate's side of her face in loving way. _"Wow. No wonder."_ She muttered in impressed.

Just then, little Hiccup came rushing in the Great Hall and raced towards his parents. _"Momma! Poppa!"_ He cried out in delight as he nuzzle his beloved parents, _"Hello, son."_ Toothless greeted his son and Stryka licks her son to show her love for her little son, _"Where's your little rider – El?"_ She asked her son.

 _"With his parents and his big sister with the rest of the riders."_ He replied before he look to see Sandstorm and Groundspike. Little Hiccup got curious when he first sees a Desert Wraith, _"Momma, Poppa. Who's that?"_

 _"That's Groundspike, the Desert Wraith and the mate of Sandstorm."_ His father answered.

Before little Hiccup could reply when a squeal was heard. The Night Fury family look over and sees a young hatchling just enter the Great Hall. The hatchling looked appear to be a mix breed of a Sand Wraith and Desert Wraith. The hatchling looks resemble to Sandstorm's appearance but with Groundspike's pale pink scales and black strips on its wings, and pair of sea green eyes just like Sandstorm.

 _"Momma, Poppa!"_ The hybrid hatchling squealed as it raced to its parents.

 _"Oh, hello, our little Dahlia."_ Sandstorm greeted her as she nuzzled her lovingly. The dragons come up the Wraith couple and Little Hiccup went up the hybrid hatchling named Dahlia, _"Sandstorm, Groundspike, who's this hatchling?"_ Stryka asked them, the male Desert Wraith answers her, _"This is Dahlia – she's our daughter."_

The dragons are surprised by that, _"We didn't know you two have a hatchling."_ Hookfang said, _"Why didn't you tell us?"_ Toothless questioned, _"Sorry, my king. But I wasn't sure if I tell you about Dahlia."_ Sandstorm said. As the adult dragons talk to the Wraith couple about their hatchling, little Hiccup sniffs at Dahlia and looks at her sea green eyes. Her eyes are beautiful as the sea just like her mother, _"Hello. I'm Hiccup. I'm the son of the Alphas."_ He introduced himself and gives her a toothless smile. Dahlia giggled and said, _"Nice to you meet you, Your Highness."_

 _"Call me Hiccup!"_ The young Night Fury said and then asked, _"What are you? I've never seen that kind of breed…"_

 _"I'm a hybrid!"_ Dahlia chirped, _"My Momma's rider called this mix breed – Sand Desert. A mix name between a Sand Wraith and Desert Wraith."_

 _"Oh, wow. That's cool."_ Little Hiccup said, _"Really? It's kinda a lame name."_ She said, _"What? Why? It's not lame!"_ The young Night Fury said, then he noticed his parents are no pay any attention to him and Dahlia. _"Hey, Dahlia? Wanna go explore?"_

 _"Where?"_ She asked, _"At the Cove! Come on, this way!"_ Little Hiccup went towards the doors of the Great Hall with his new friend following behind as they sneak away.

When the two hatchling left the Great Hall and the adult dragons failed to notice that they sneaked away.

Little Hiccup and Dahlia were flying through the forest. The Night Fury hatchling was ahead and the Sand Desert hatchling was following him behind. Dahlia calls out to Little Hiccup, _"Hiccup, wait! We can't just leave without our parents' permission! They'll worry us!"_

 _"Don't worry! It won't be long!"_ He said, looking over his shoulder to her.

The duo hatchlings arrived the Cove – where both dragons and Vikings were at war and came into peace. Dahlia takes a good look around of the Cove, _"Wow. This place is good."_

 _"Yeah! This is where my parents met their riders and end the war between dragons and Vikings!"_ The Night Fury hatchling said, _"Oh, my Momma told me about that story."_ The Sand Desert hatchling said before added, _"The dragons were controlled by an evil queen named Red Death. She was very mean!"_

Little Hiccup nodded his head in agreement, _"Yeah! Poppa and Momma told me all about their former queen. She was so nasty!"_

 _"Until your parents' riders defeated her and the dragons were freed."_ Dahlia added, _"Yes. But my Poppa's rider lost his left leg while Momma's rider lost her right eye after they defeat that meanie Red Death."_ The son of Alphas said.

 _"Speaking about your Poppa's rider, my Momma's rider also lost his left leg."_ Dahlia remembered her mother told her about how her rider lost his left leg, _"But that was different. He lost his leg during the raid and that was five years ago."_

Little Hiccup nodded his head and said, _"Once I grow up into a fully, big Night Fury – I'll be the new Alpha!"_

Dahlia looks at him, _"Why?"_

 _"Because it's my big dream! I wanna be brave and strong just like my parents! They way how they defeat the Red Death and that crazy man who had the Bewilderbeast!"_ Little Hiccup chipped, _"Wow…"_ The Sand Desert hatchling muttered in awe, _"That's a very big dream of yours."_

 _"Yep!"_ The son of Alphas looked at Dahlia and, with a smirked, he tackled her which surprised her as the two hatchling roll around the ground. Little Hiccup somehow got pinned on the ground and Dahlia was on top of him, _"Hiccup! What are you doing?"_ She glared at him.

 _"Well… To see how tough I am, if I'm proven to be an Alpha!"_ Little Hiccup said.

Dahlia rolled her eyes until Little Hiccup tackled her again as they roll around the ground again but Dahlia managed to pin him down again on the ground, _"Hey!"_ He exclaimed and the Sand Desert giggled, _"Pin ya!"_

Little Hiccup got a little annoyed as he attempts to pin his friend down only to fail several times as Dahlia keeps pining him down on the ground over and over again. _"Pin ya again!"_

The Night Fury hatchling grunt in annoyance, _"No fair!"_

Dahlia just giggled at his attempt failures on pining her down on ground. Just then, they heard a roar from the sky. The duo hatchling looked over to see Skullcrusher just landed on the Cove. He walks up to them and grunts as he says, _"Your Highness. Where were you along with Dahlia? Your parents are worried about you."_

Dahlia looks at Little Hiccup with a deadpan, _"See? I told you they'll be worry."_

The son of Alphas protests, _"Well, uh, I was showing Dahlia about this Cove that began from the very beginning."_

Skullcrusher just shook his head and guides the hatchlings back to the village where their parents are waiting for them, who are worry about their hatchlings.

* * *

 **There, all done finally!**

 **You may see a small hit of this chapter's end. See you guys later! Hopeful I do the next chapter.**


	20. Twin Flight Tricks & Mysterious Island

**Hi, fans of HTTYD.**

 **I am very terribly sorry for the long wait as I haven't update any new chapters for the past few months because I was very, very busy due to school days, exams and graduation ball as well.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is the rewrite because I wanted to change it into something different. So, please do enjoy this rewrite chapter.**

* * *

 **Twin Flight Tricks & Mysterious Island (RW)**

A day later since the arrival of Chief Hallvard of Skerry Island, Estrid, Hydro, Groundspike and Dahlia.

It was a very bright sunny day and, meanwhile, at ocean – a Night Fury and a Sand Wraith were soaring through the sky in high speed. Hiccup and Lani were on a flight out with their dragons; Toothless and Sandstorm.

"Okay, Lani," Hiccup called out to his double, "You ready for some tricks?"

"I don't know, Hiccup," Lani replied back with hesitation, "Last time we did those, we ended up tangled up, bumped each other and fell from the sky – Toothless and Sandstorm saved our lives and we've been met our doom."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Come on. Just one more time."

Lani looked at the Chief of Berk for a few moment before sighed, "Alright… But if this happens again, I'm totally out of it and it will be your fault."

With that, Hiccup shifted his gear to make Toothless airborne and unhook his safety harness from his Night Fury's saddle. Lani did the same. Then, the one-legged chief turn to his double, "You ready?"

"Uh, yeah! Kinda," Lani said, feeling very nervous as something might go wrong again.

Then, Hiccup slide off Toothless' saddle and same goes to Lani as the two alike Hiccups fall to the ocean with their dragons following them.

As they fall, Hiccup and Lani were side by side and then the Chief of Berk shout out a signal when they're getting close to the ocean, "Now, Lani!" The two alike Hiccups open their wings and soar through the sky. Then, Hiccup and Lani started to do tricks; Lani do a loop while Hiccup does the twirl. Next Hiccup and Lani spins around each other. Finally, the two alike Hiccups fly around each other as if they were dancing in the sky. To their relief – they didn't bump into each other as they did that days ago.

Not far from them, Toothless and Sandstorm were amazed by their riders' stun tricks.

"See?" Hiccup said with a smirked as he flies beside his double, "We did well."

"Well, yeah. I guess we did." Lani said before he noticed a thick fog coming into their view, "Hey, look." He pointed at the fog and Hiccup noticed it, "Whoa, where did it come from?" The Chief of Berk was surprised to see a thick fog from nowhere.

Toothless and Sandstorm caught up their riders and they sat down on their saddles before the thick fog engulf them. Within the thick fog, Hiccup, Toothless, Lani and Sandstorm stay close to each other so they won't get separate. "Hiccup! What are we gonna do?" Lani asked as he tries to see the way out of the fog but no good as the fog was so thick and hard to see.

"I don't know! But the fog is very hard for me to see!" The one-legged chief said, he was trying to see through the fog for a way out but it was very hard to see through it due to its thickness.

Just then, the Night Fury and the Sand Wraith noticed an island with a forest. They roared at their riders to get their attentions.

"What's up, Toothless?"

"What is it, Sandy?"

The two dragon pointed their snouts toward the island, "Oh, look. An island." Lani noticed it, "We should go there and stay there until the fog clears up." Hiccup suggested, which Lani agreed along with Toothless and Sandstorm.

Once their dragons landed on the island, they suddenly feel strange when they first landed this strange island. Hiccup and Lani got off their dragons and look around. "What is this place?" The Chief of Berk asked, "Lani, have you seen this island before?"

Lani answered, "No. I never seen this island or been here before."

"Me neither," Hiccup muttered as he frowned his eyes to try to see anything through the thick fog. Then, his double pointed towards the forest, "Let's check out the forest, Hiccup. Maybe we'll find something there for a new discovery."

"Okay, sure." Hiccup said, "But let's not get lost once we enter it."

With that, the two alike Hiccups and their dragons enter the forest. The forest's trees looked very healthy, along with the colorful flowers and fruits looked healthy as well.

As they walk through the foggy forest – Toothless and Sandstorm looked around for any sign of danger and keep close their riders for safety. As the four keep walking through the forest path, they ended up a foggy, open field. The field was empty as there's no sign of any humans or dragons living on this foggy island. Lani shivers, "Hiccup… This island is giving a strange vibe…"

"Yeah… Me too," Hiccup whispered, rubbing his right arm with his left hand as if he was cold.

Just then, Toothless and Sandstorm looked over the foggy field and growls dangerously as they sense a presence of an unknown being. Hiccup and Lani noticed their behaviors. "What's wrong?" They both asked their dragons before the look over the opening of the forest.

Within the thick fog, a mysterious shadowy figure was approaching them, slowly. Hiccup and Lani was surprised to see it while Toothless and Sandstorm growls at it as they stood in front of their riders to protect them. The mysterious shadowy figure was getting close to them until its appearance is revealed when the fog clears away a bit.

It looked like a large, white and bright blue salamander dragon-like creature. It has medium-sized wings that were the same color as its scales. Its four legs are well muscular and with extreme sharp claws. Its face looked like a salamander but more draconic feature. It also has large, golden-yellow eyes with black pupils.

"What in Thor?!" Hiccup exclaimed in both shocked and surprised when he sees that dragon for the first time, "H-Hiccup, what is that?" Lani asked with a shock tone, before the one-legged chief could answer Lani's question. The mysterious dragon open its mouth, revealing several razored-like fang teeth and roars at them.

Toothless and Sandstorm roars back at it – the male Night Fury fired a plasma blast at it but instead hitting it, the plasma blast just went through it as if it was a ghost! "What?!" The Chief of Berk was shock to see that!

"Toothless' plasma blast didn't work?!" Lani was also shock, so does Toothless and Sandstorm.

The female Sand Wraith decided to attack the mysterious dragon as she fired a similar plasma blast but with sands around it. However, it was the same result as it went past through the mysterious dragon's body.

"Sandstorm's attack didn't work too!" Hiccup said, "What kind of dragon is it?!"

Before they do any else, the mysterious dragon roars again. The thick fog started to surround Hiccup, Lani, Toothless and Sandstorm, "Hey, what's happening?!" The double of Hiccup asked, frantically.

And then, there was a bright light engulfed them – they shield their eyes from the brightness and heard the mysterious dragon's roar as everything went white.

* * *

 **There, done.**

 **I hope you enjoy the rewrite chapter as I liked to have a better change. I'm hoping I'll do the next chapter soon, if I have enough time though… See you guys later in the next chapter. *sighed in stress***


End file.
